TWO WORLDS Chapter VIII Twilight
by Rafael Faria Gangi
Summary: Mais uma vez, temos que lutar pelo futuro....


T W O W O R L D S P R O J E C T - 5

Two Worlds - Chapter VIII - Twilight

Two Worlds - Capítulo Oitavo - Crepúsculo

--Lúcifer, que havia se levantando contra o Céu, havia sido lacrado. Três meses se passaram, e o mundo novamente entrara em colapso...--

**Episódio 1 : Ressurreição! Anjos Negros!**

Atenas - Grécia

--O trânsito era sempre caótico na capital grega. As pessoas, algumas enfurecidas, gritavam umas com as outras. Na cobertura de um luxuoso hotel no centro de Atenas, o estudante Angelos Dabriceas observava a multidão. Sentado ao seu lado, um homem de aparência esquelética mantinha seu olhar sobre a pessoa que estava posicionada no extremo oeste da sacada: Nelchael.--

Angelos: Então, meu caro Nelchael da Música...?

Nelchael: Sim?

Angelos: O que achou da proposta de meu mestre?

Nelchael: Interessante, mas poderiam repeti-la?

Angelos: Nelc...

--O homem esquelético interrompeu o discurso de Angelos. Ele se dirigiu até Nelchael.--

Nelchael: ...

Angelos: Mestre Abaddon?

Abaddon: Nelchael, tome cuidado com suas palavras.

Nelchael: ...Abaddon, creio que não deveria mais se preocupar comigo. Nesse instante eu já devo estar sendo considerado um Anjo Caído.

Abaddon: E a minha proposta?

Nelchael: Eu já disse para repetir.

Abaddon: Não estou brincando.

Nelchael: Nem eu. E nesse momento Deus já sabe de sua existência. E dos demais.

Abaddon: Isso não me importa.

Nelchael: Você é um Demônio bem despreocupado.

Abaddon: Nelchael da Música, se não me der uma resposta, eu o destruirei!!

Nelchael: ...Abaddon, quais são suas reais intenções?

Abaddon: O Mundo. Está repleto de humanos impuros.

Nelchael: Creio que isso é o que vocês gostam.

Abaddon: Heh, mas o problema, meu caro, são os humanos puros.

Nelchael: ...

Abaddon: Se a rebelião liderada por Sen, cerca de oito meses, um ano atrás, tivesse tido sucesso, o Portal do Inferno estaria aberto sem termos que nos esforçar. Mas ele foi impedido pelos malditos Senshis... E agora, Lúcifer fracassou.

Nelchael: Não sei como um simples Anjo Elemental conseguiu tudo aquilo...

Abaddon: No momento isso nem é importante.

Nelchael: ...

Abaddon: Creio que sua resposta é sim.

Nelchael: Está certo. A humanidade já teve sua chance. Eu aceito sua proposta.

Abaddon: Ótimo.

Nelchael: ...

Abaddon: Manteremos contato, está bem?

Nelchael: Sim, claro.

Abaddon: Até mais, Nelchael, Príncipe da Música.

--Abaddon desapareceu, deixando Nelchael a sós com Angelos.--

Angelos: Sinta-se a vontade.

Nelchael: Obrigado.

Angelos: Não se preocupe com nada, e aproveite a vista.

--Angelos sorriu, enquanto Nelchael se sentava, observando o céu avermelhado ser tomado por raios negros...--

Aikachi

--Eriol Hiiragizawa, Senshi do Sol, agora casado com Kaho Mizuki, havia retornado para Aikachi após receber um chamado da Princesa Daly...--

Eriol: Princesa.

Daly: Ah, Eriol, você veio.

Eriol: Sim.

Daly: Espero que possa me dizer algumas coisas...

Eriol: ...Como assim?

Daly: O que aconteceu com os outros Senshis? E os sobreviventes da Seção Cristal?

Eriol: Princesa, a senhorita sabe o que houve...

Daly: Onde estão Tatyana e Diandré? E onde está Rafael?

Eriol: O paradeiro do Senshi do Infinito...é desconhecido.

Daly: Por desconhecido, você quer dizer... Morto?

Eriol: ...Não ouso dizer isso.

Daly: E os outros?

Eriol: Os outros...

Daly: Fale logo, Eriol.

Eriol: Bem... Yuki Shino e Miiyuki Nagae estão em Kyoto, cuidando de sua mãe doente. Ai Eienno se mudou com os pais para os Estados Unidos. Mikaela Krisiacher está morando sozinha na Alemanha. Todos eles permanecem seguros e longe de qualquer tipo de confusão.

Daly: ...

Eriol: Sakura Kinomoto permanece em Tokyo, mas não mantive contato algum com ela nos últimos dias. Quanto aos outros...

Daly: Não há necessidade em falar sobre o Príncipe Ogaeiup, você, e o desaparecido Rafael.

Eriol: E Tatyana e Diandré...

Daly: Estão sob observação direta das Forças Especiais.

Eriol: Como assim?

Daly: ...Em breve, Eriol, os Senshis não serão mais necessários. Vossa Alteza, meu querido Príncipe Ogaeiup, decidiu que, após a tragédia da Seção Cristal, um novo grupo deveria ser criado, agora sob as ordens diretas da Corte.

Eriol: Isso é um absurdo...

Daly: Eriol, espero que não se oponha.

Eriol: Vocês...acham mesmo que os Senshis vão aceitar, após tudo que aconteceu, serem simplesmente substituídos? Você acha que depois de toda essa maldita guerra contra Sen, os Senshis merecem ser apenas...trocados?

Daly: ...Eriol, isso é para o bem de vocês.

Eriol: Não. Não é certo!

Daly: Você está casado, não pensa em sua esposa???

Eriol: Eu penso em todos que podem ser feridos!

Daly: Eriol...

Eriol: Princesa Daly, eu não aceito esta decisão.

Daly: Então, Eriol, continue a procura por Rafael.

Eriol: ...

Daly: Não fique bravo.

--Eriol fechou os olhos, cumprimentando Daly. Em seguida, o Senshi se levantou e se retirou do Palácio.--

Atenas - Grécia

Catedral de São Dionísio

--Abaddon se encontrava no confessionário. Seu rosto esquelético não conseguia disfarçar seu sorriso maldoso.--

Abaddon: Boas novas. Nelchael concordou, meu caro. É questão de tempo para que nossos escravos possam lutar.

--Abaddon sorriu mais ainda ao ver o reflexo sombrio dos olhos azuis de quem o ouvia. A resposta demorou alguns instantes, mas finalmente veio.--

Samael: Muito bom. Vejo que conseguiu mesmo domar Nelchael, um dos Anjos mais poderosos.

Abaddon: Certamente.

Samael: Qual o prazo para que nossos queridos bonecos despertem?

Abaddon: Ah, alguns minutos.

Samael: Isso também é muito bom.

Abaddon: Absolutamente.

Samael: Me diga agora... Abaddon... Você já localizou...

Abaddon: Ashtaroth...?

Samael: E Adramelech.

Abaddon: Não... Embora eu imagine que Ashtaroth ainda está na sua jornada por vingança contra os assassinos de seu filho.

Samael: Mas e Adramelech?

Abaddon: Talvez esteja se divertindo, caçando Anjos. Ele costuma fazer isso.

Samael: Espero que ele esteja sendo prudente, não seria interessante perder um dos nossos tão cedo.

Abaddon: ...E já começamos sem um membro...

Samael: Não precisa me lembrar da perda de Lucifer.

Abaddon: ...

Samael: Se você quiser, pode seguir o exemplo de Ashtaroth.

Abaddon: Eu prefiro observar enquanto nossos brinquedos se divertem.

--Os sinos badalaram treze vezes. O céu momentaneamente foi tomado por uma sombra negra. Samael olhou para Abaddon, que riu.--

Abaddon: Viu... Foi o que eu disse...

Samael: Temos nosso próprio exército agora?

Abaddon: Ah sim, temos... E ele logo caminhará por sobre esta Terra acabada.

Samael: Isso é muito bom.

Abaddon: Bom, cuide-se..."Padre".

Samael: Nos vemos depois.

Abaddon: É.

--Abaddon se retirou. Em vários lugares da Terra, estranhas criaturas começavam a caminhar nas sombras, ao lado de pessoas escolhidas para serem o exército dos Anjos Caídos.--

**Episódio 2 : Queime! Senshi do Infinito!**

Aikachi

--Os guardas do Palácio estavam caídos. Uma enorme criatura humanóide, com olhos de serpente e pele albina, segurava um dos soldados pelo pescoço, enquanto um jovem holandês, Wilhelm van Jiassen, vigiava o local.--

Wilhelm: ...Não há ninguém nas redondezas, Senhor Ashtaroth.

Ashtaroth: Obrigado. Agora, responda, aonde estão os Senshis??

Guarda: Eu não sei... Eu não sei..!!

Ashtaroth: Você está mentindo!!!

Guarda: Eu não sei!!! Eu juro!!!!

Ashtaroth: RESPONDA!!

Guarda: Eu juro!!!

Ashtaroth: Então morra!!! MORDIDA!! DUPLA!!!!!!

--O guarda caiu imóvel. O ataque de Ashtaroth havia sido bloqueado.--

Ashtaroth: O quê?? Wilhelm!!!

Wilhelm: Eu juro que não vi nada!

Ashtaroth: Quem está aí??

--Um jovem riu entre as sombras. Seus cabelos revoltos sacudiam com o vento.--

Wilhelm: Quem é você???

Ashtaroth: Apareça covarde!!

Wilhelm: DESTRUIÇÃO DO TEMPO!!!!!

--O ataque de Wilhelm foi bloqueado. Quem se escondia nas sombras avançou. O Senshi do Infinito estava vivo.--

Wilhelm: Esse rosto!!!???

Rafael: Heh... Me conhece?

Wilhelm: Não é possível!!! Você devia estar morto!!! Você devia estar morto como meu mestre!!!

Rafael: ...Essa técnica... Tentando dominar o tempo e espaço...

Wilhelm: Quê??

Rafael: Seu mestre... Fala de Hirichiji?

Wilhelm: Não ouse pronunciar seu nome!!!

Ashtaroth: Quem...é ele??

Rafael: Eu sou o Senshi do Infinito! E isso é o que vocês vão levar para o outro mundo!! LIGHTING STRIKE!!!

--Wilhelm foi atingido pelo golpe de Rafael, enquanto que Ashtaroth facilmente se desviou.--

Rafael: Que velocidade...!!!

Wilhelm: ...Argh...

Ashtaroth: MORDIDA...DUPLA!!!!!!

Rafael: Quê???

--O golpe de Ashtaroth abriu uma cratera no solo. Rafael desapareceu no interior dos escombros.--

Ashtaroth: Levante-se, Wilhelm.

Wilhelm: ...

Ashtaroth: Heh... Os Senshis são assim? Eles mataram meu filho!! E agora pagarão!!! Começando por esse fracote!!!

--Ashtaroth disparou seu golpe contra a cratera, destruíndo os escombros.--

Ashtaroth: Saia já daí!!!

Wilhelm: Não há ninguém aí!!!

Ashtaroth: ...Impossível...

Wilhelm: Acredite... Ele é um bastardo que não morre...

Ashtaroth: ...Acho que dessa vez ele foi vaporizado, Wilhelm.

Wilhelm: ...Com todo respeito, Senhor Ashtaroth, não o subestime.

Ashtaroth: Quê?

--O vento mudou a direção subitamente. Por pouco os dois se desviaram do impacto direto do golpe de Rafael.--

Rafael: ...Realmente, você é rápido. Qual seu nome mesmo? Ashidiot?

Ashtaroth: ...INSOLENTE!!!

Rafael: Pft...

Wilhelm: DESTRUIÇÃO...

Rafael: Isso já é inútil!!!

Wilhelm: DO TEMPO!!!! DEFENDA-SE!!!

Rafael: ...

--Wilhelm foi bloqueado por um escudo de vento.--

Wilhelm: O quê??

Rafael: ...Vai continuar com esses ataques insignificantes? Se Sen Hirichiji era seu mestre, ele realmente não teria orgulho de um fraco como você!

Ashtaroth: Você vai morrer!!!

Rafael: Não se intrometa!! Essa luta não é com você!

Ashtaroth: Quê??

Rafael: Ashtaroth, ahn? Seu suposto filho era Alfonso? Morto na guerra entre os Senshis e as hordas de Sen??

Ashtaroth: Seu desgraçado!!!

Rafael: Não fui eu quem matou seu filho. Mas garanto... Que eu também o mataria!!!

Ashtaroth: O quê???

Rafael: Não tenho mais o que fazer aqui...

Ashtaroth: Maldito!!!

Rafael: ...WIND REVOLUTION!!

--O corpo de Wilhelm rodopiou no ar, sendo arremessado contra o chão. Ashtaroth golpeou Rafael violentamente.--

Rafael: ...Que...força...é essa??

Ashtaroth: Essa é a força de um dos Grandes Demônios!! Agora morra!!!

Rafael: Grandes... Demônios...??

Ashtaroth: Aqueles que vão destruir o Céu, matar os Anjos e Deus!!! Erguer o Inferno até o ponto máximo e dominar o mundo todo!!!

Rafael: Não...vão...conseguir!!!

Ashtaroth: Heh, ninguém pode nos deter!!! MORDIDA DUPLA!!!!!

Rafael: ...Ahhhhh...

--Rafael segurou os enormes braços de Ashtaroth. A pressão começou a quebrar seus próprios braços.--

Rafael: Argh...

Ashtaroth: Vai segurar meu ataque até quando?? Garotinho insolente!!

Rafael: Até eu entender... Com quem estão lutando???

Ashtaroth: Idiota, eu já disse!!!

Rafael: ...Ahn...? Você já... Anjos... Deus... Céu??

Ashtaroth: Finalmente entendeu humano patético?? Você não pode fazer mais nada!! Essa luta não é mais sua!!!

Rafael: ...Eu sou um humano patético... Pode ser verdade... Mas...mesmo assim... Eu ainda sou um Senshi... Eu ainda... Eu ainda... EU AINDA TENHO QUE LUTAR!!!!

Ashtaroth: MORDIDA DUPLA!!!!

Rafael: ...AH!!!!!

--Rafael soltou os braços de Ashtaroth, saltando para trás. O Demônio avançou contra o Senshi, que esticou o braço direito.--

Rafael: ...Você pode ser grande... Mas não é nada além disso!!! LIGHTAGA SHOOTER!!!

Ashtaroth: Quê???

--O pequeno tiro de luz de Rafael atravessou o corpo de Ashtaroth, derrubando-o momentaneamente.--

Rafael: ...O que está acontecendo...? Céu...? Anjos...e... Deus?

Wilhelm: Senhor... Ashtaroth...

Rafael: ...Vá... Eu os deixarei ir dessa vez...

Wilhelm: ...Com quem pensa que está falando???

Rafael: ...Veja seu estado... Seu braço está quebrado. Seu corpo foi ferido profundamente pelas rajadas de vento...

Wilhelm: Eu tenho... Que honrar meu...

Rafael: Honrar Sen?

Wilhelm: Não diga o nome dele!!!

Rafael: Você procura mesmo a morte?

Wilhelm: DESTRUIÇÃO DO TEMPO!!!

Rafael: ...Você ainda tem muito o que aprender... Mas não é com você que devo me preocupar... Portanto, eu o deixarei ir apenas com um aviso... Se prepare!!!

--Wilhelm avançava contra Rafael, que ergueu o braço esquerdo. O discípulo de Sen foi erguido novamente no ar.--

Rafael: WIND REVOLUTION!!!

--Wilhelm girou rapidamente em um turbilhão de vento, caíndo violentamente no chão, desacordado.--

Rafael: ...Anjos e Deus... O Céu... A batalha já chegou nesse nível..? Será mesmo que... Será possível que tudo que lutamos até hoje...possa acabar tendo sido em vão? Droga!!

--Rafael ouviu o som de passos, fugindo rapidamente. Ashtaroth se ergueu, e carregou o corpo de Wilhelm consigo. Logo chegaram mais guardas, liderados por Eriol, o Senshi do Sol, que se dirigiu a um dos poucos sobreviventes...--

Guarda: Senhor... .Eriol...

Eriol: Quem fez isso?

Guarda: ...Foi... O Senshi do... Infinito...

Eriol: Quê...?

--Eriol ficou espantado ao ouvir a resposta do guarda moribundo. O Senshi do Sol não podia crer que seu antigo colega pudesse ter realizado tal ato...--

**Episódio 3 : Traidor**

--Eriol adentrou apressado a sala do trono, surpreendendo a Princesa Daly, que se preparava para deixar o local.--

Daly: ...Eriol-san? O que houve?

Eriol: Princesa... Daly...

Daly: ...Qual o problema? Você está pálido!

Eriol: Princesa... Nós...fomos atacados...

Daly: Atacados? Como assim? Atacados por quem?

Eriol: ...Por... Pelo... Senshi...do Infinito...

Daly: O Senshi do Infinito...? Eriol-san... Não faça brincadeiras. Até um momento atrás ele estava desaparecido, como pode...

Eriol: Eu estou falando sério, Princesa!!

Daly: Eu não acredito.

--Daly se dirigiu até Eriol, que se ajoelhou.--

Eriol: ...Eu também não quero acreditar... Mas os guardas... Os que sobreviveram...

Daly: ...

Eriol: Princesa, é o que eles dizem!!! Rafael os atacou!!!

Daly: Eriol...

Eriol: ...Princesa...

Daly: E por que ele apareceria aqui? Apenas para lutar com guardas?

Eriol: PRINCESA!

Daly: Eriol... Convoque Sakura.

Eriol: O quê?

Daly: Eu disse para convocar Sakura. Se o que diz for verdade, ela poderá encontrar Rafael.

Eriol: Não seja tola Princesa...

Daly: O que quer dizer?

Eriol: Sakura não pode achar Rafael...

Daly: Tem certeza? Não existe nenhuma Carta? Clow não deixou nada que possa localizar alguém?

Eriol: ...Não... Não comigo... Nem com Sakura...

Daly: ...Eriol...

Eriol: ...Sim...?

Daly: Encontre Rafael, imediatamente.

Eriol: ...Senhorita... Princesa... Esse problema pode acabar sendo maior do que o enfrentado na batalha contra Sen...

Daly: ...Eu insisto... E leve Sakura com você...

Eriol: ...Por acaso... Você... Como uma...

Daly: Você me entendeu completamente... Agora vá... Que a verdade seja vista...

Eriol: ..Sim, Princesa Daly.

--Eriol se levantou e se retirou. Daly sorriu, e calmamente se dirigiu para seu quarto, esquecendo-se dos problemas citados por Eriol.--

Tokyo - Japão

--Sakura havia se assustado com o telefonema de Eriol. Ela o esperava agora na Estação de Ikebukuro. Mas quem apareceu não foi o Senshi do Sol...--

Sakura: ...Eriol...? Ahn.. Não... Você..!!

--A garota tentou golpear a pessoa que havia surgido, mas seu punho foi bloqueado delicadamente.--

Sakura: Raf...

Rafael: ...Qual o problema?

Sakura: ...Eriol me contou tudo!!

Rafael: ...Tudo o quê?

Sakura: Tudo o que você fez em Aikachi!!

Rafael: O quê? Do que está falando!??

Sakura: Me solta... Você não vai me matar como matou aqueles pobres guardas!

Rafael: Sakura!! Quem fez isso não fui eu!!

Sakura: Então lute comigo.

Rafael: Não!!

Sakura: Lute comigo!

Rafael: Está louca???

Sakura: Deixe-me sentir sua energia!! Deixe-me provar que não foi dominado pelas trevas!!

Rafael: ...Como? Como pode pensar isso de mim?

Sakura: Você sumiu... Você... Nem sei se você é você mesmo...

Rafael: ...Não podemos lutar aqui...

Sakura: Podemos. LABIRINTO!

Rafael: Sakura!

--Sakura ativou a Carta Labirinto próxima a uma parede, tornando-o invisível para os humanos normais.--

Sakura: ...Pronto.

Rafael: ...Você quer mesmo lutar...? Quer mesmo levar isso até o fim?

Sakura: É o que mais quero...

Rafael: ...Não posso ser o Shaoran. Não posso substituí-lo.

Sakura: E por que diz isso? O que isso tem a ver com meus motivos?

Rafael: ...Lutar comigo não vai trazê-lo de volta.

Sakura: ...Rafael, não ouse falar dele.

Rafael: ...Não sou um traidor.

Sakura: Prove.

Rafael: ...

Sakura: ...Vamos Rafael!!! DEFENDA-SE!!!!

Rafael: Ah... Sakura...

Sakura: ESTRELA EXTREMA!!!!!

--A técnica de Sakura destruiu parte do Labirinto, mas Rafael se defendeu com um escudo de vento.--

Rafael: ...

Sakura: Ora... Isso não vai funcionar!!!

Rafael: Não?

Sakura: ...ESTRELA EXTREMA!!!!

Rafael: Pare com isso!!!

--A barreira de vento foi trespassada. Sakura conseguira derrubar Rafael.--

Rafael: ...

Sakura: Levante-se... Ataque-me!!!

Rafael: Não posso!!

Sakura: Não seja um covarde!!

Rafael: Não posso lutar com você!!!

Sakura: Rafael!!!

Rafael: ...O quê, Sakura? Se eu não lutar você vai me matar?

Sakura: ...Estrela...

Rafael: ...Não pode me matar...

Sakura: ...Ex...

Rafael: Sakura...

Sakura: ...Tre...

Rafael: ...

Sakura: MA!!!!

--A energia que Sakura concentrava foi disparada em um só golpe. Lágrimas caiam dos olhos da garota.--

Rafael: Droga... WIND REVOLUTION!!!

--O turbilhão de ventos do Senshi do Infinito fundiu-se à técnica de Sakura. A explosão atirou a garota contra o teto do Labirinto. Rafael segurou-a antes da queda.--

Rafael: Sakura...

Sakura: ...

Rafael: ...Você está bem?

Sakura: ...Estou...

Rafael: Ah... Desculpe...

--Rafael colocou o corpo de Sakura no chão. A Senshi da Estrela olhou em sua direção.--

Sakura: ...Tudo bem...

Rafael: ...Sakura...

Sakura: ...Você está forte...

Rafael: Você também...

Sakura: ..Rafael...

Rafael: Ahn?

Sakura: Perdoe-me.

Rafael: ...Ahn? Sakura? Do que está falando?

Sakura: ...Perdoe-me... Mas eu tenho que fazer...

Rafael: Sakura...?

--Sakura rapidamente colocou a mão direita no peito de Rafael.--

Rafael: Sakura??

Sakura: Nem mesmo você pode escapar de um golpe dessa distância.

Rafael: ...É... Tem razão...

Sakura: Perdoe-me...

Rafael: Não peça perdão... É sua convicção... Vá em frente...

Sakura: Adeus...

Rafael: Adeus...

Sakura: Estrela... Extrema...

--O golpe de Sakura brilhou intensamente, enquanto o Labirinto era rompido por Eriol.--

Eriol: Espere!!! Sakura!!!!

--O ataque explodiu violentamente, destruindo o poder da Carta Labirinto...--

**Episódio 4 : Confronto Entre Amigos**

--Eriol observava Sakura. Suas mãos ensangüentadas tocavam o chão, ao lado do corpo imóvel de Rafael. O peito do Senshi do Infinito estava coberto por sangue.--

Eriol: Você...o matou...?

Sakura: ...

Eriol: Sakura...?

Sakura: ...Ra...fa...el...

--Lágrimas tocavam as mãos vermelhas da Senshi. Eriol a abraçou levemente.--

Eriol: Sakura... Ele a atacou...?

Sakura: ...Eu...o obriguei a lutar...

Eriol: Ele era mesmo o traidor...?

Sakura: Não sei...

Eriol: Qual sua opinião?

Sakura: Eu não posso... Não posso!! Não posso vê-lo como um traidor... Não...

Eriol: ...Ele a procurou por quê?

Sakura: Creio que de alguma forma ele sabia que estava sendo perseguido...

Eriol: ...É melhor sairmos logo daqui...

Sakura: Mas!! E o corpo dele!?

Eriol: Deixe... Não podemos ser responsabilizados...

Sakura: Eriol!!!

Eriol: Anda Sakura... Temos que nos afastar logo daqui...

--Eriol ergueu Sakura. Ela tentava caminhar, quando o Senshi do Sol foi atirado para a frente.--

Eriol: O quêê??

Rafael: ...Olá...amigo...

Eriol: ...Você está vivo...

Rafael: ...Esperava que eu estivesse morto? Sakura... Ela não conseguiu me atacar... Não como queria...

Sakura: Rafael...

Eriol: ...Traidores merecem a morte.

Rafael: Quanta convicção...

Eriol: ...

Rafael: ...Você quer me enfrentar?

Eriol: ...Você sabe que isso seria muito injusto...

Rafael: Ah é?

Eriol: Sou muito mais forte que você.

Rafael: Hah? É mesmo? Então por que não foi você quem derrotou Sen?

Eriol: Porque você tomou toda a luta para você!

Rafael: Ok... Vamos lutar, Eriol-sama!

Eriol: ...Rafael... Eu não quero acreditar que você seja um traidor...

Rafael: ...Então? Confia mais no que os guardas de Aikachi dizem??

Eriol: Eles te viram lá!

Rafael: Tem certeza de que eles me viram...atacando eles??

Eriol: ...Prove sua inocência... Após acertarmos nossas contas!!

Rafael: ...Eu não tenho nada para acertar com você!

Sakura: Se vocês lutarem, podem destruir todo esse lugar... Ou até mesmo... Tokyo!

Rafael: ...

Eriol: ...TOME ISSO!!!!

--Eriol criou centenas de esferas negras, que atacaram Rafael por todos os lados. O Senshi do Infinito se defendeu com a barreira de vento.--

Eriol: Esse mesmo truque?

Rafael: Hah, não tenho o que dizer a você!!

Eriol: Insolente!!

Rafael: Não me faça...atacá-lo...

Eriol: EU VOU MOSTRAR QUEM É O MAIS FORTE!!!

Rafael: Eriol-sama...

Eriol: ...

Rafael: Como quiser...

Eriol: AHHH!!

Rafael: ...

--Os golpes de Eriol e Rafael se chocaram violentamente. A pressão contida começou a destruir tudo que havia ao redor.--

Rafael: ...Eu já vi isso em algum lugar...

Eriol: ...Heh, você anda lendo demais...

Rafael: ...

--Rafael fechou os olhos. Seu corpo estava alcançando o limite da resistência. O ferimento causado pelo ataque de Sakura começara a se abrir mais ainda. Sangue começou a escorrer da boca do Senshi.--

Rafael: ...Argh...

Eriol: ...Rafael...?

Sakura: Rafael!!

Rafael: ...Não... Não sou um traidor... Não vou... Não vou... NÃO VOU PERDER!!!! LIGHTNING STRIKE!!!

Eriol: Impossível... Ele... Ele aumentou a força... Eu vou ser...esmagado!!!

Rafael: AH!!!!!!

--As energias foram neutralizadas. Eriol permanecia de pé. Já Rafael estava caído, amparado por Sakura.--

Eriol: O que houve...?

Rafael: ...

Sakura: Agüenta aí, Rafa...

Rafael: ...Sak...

Eriol: Responda... Traidor... O que você fez!!??

Rafael: Eu não fiz nada além de defender Aikachi...

Eriol: Defender Aikachi? Do quê?

Rafael: Ashtaroth. Ele...procura vingança... Ele...e os Grandes... Demônios...

Sakura: Quê...?

Rafael: ...

Eriol: O que...quer dizer...?

Rafael: Que a luta...já alcançou esse ponto... Onde os inimigos não são mais humanos... E o alvo deles...é o Céu...

Eriol: ...

Rafael: Achou mesmo...que eu era o traidor... Eriol-sama?

Eriol: Eu desejava que você não fosse... Mas...eu acredito que exista um traidor de verdade...

Rafael: Ein!?

Eriol: ...

Sakura: Do que está falando, Eriol?

Eriol: Não tenho prova alguma para basear minha opinião... Mas acredito que exista um traídor.

Rafael: ...Não fale mais nada...

Eriol: Rafael...?

Rafael: Se você não tem provas...

Eriol: ...

Rafael: ...

--Rafael sorriu. Eriol entendeu o que ele queria dizer. Os três eram vigiados.--

Rafael: Não me parecem ser de Aikachi...

Eriol: E não são...

Rafael: ...Sakura... Não se importa com o que acontecer, apenas se proteja.

Sakura: Do que você está falando??

Rafael: Eu estou falando para você se proteger, Sakura!

--Rafael e Eriol podiam ter a exata noção de que eram observados por seis criaturas aladas, com olhos negros e longas presas. O Senshi do Infinito, ferido, afastou Sakura.--

Sakura: Me solta!

Rafael: Acima de tudo, proteja-se.

Sakura: Para de me tratar como um bebê!!

Rafael: Sakura, eu estou falando para se proteger! Não seja teimosa, é perigoso!

Sakura: Se é perigoso para mim, também é para vocês dois!

Rafael: ...Eu sei que você também é uma Senshi Regente... Mas eu não poderia vê-la se ferir novamente.

Sakura: E você pode se ferir mais ainda?? Olha o seu estado!

Rafael: ...Sakura.

--Rafael empurrou Sakura para trás, a cercando com uma barreira de ventos. As criaturas se aproximaram dos dois Senshis.--

Sakura: RAFAEL! ERIOL!

--A luta desigual começara, sob o olhar impotente de Sakura.--

**Episódio 5 : Unidos por um Instante**

Praga - República Checa

--A estudante de arte, Amanda Lerevec, observava a cidade através de uma janela localizada em uma das salas da Galeria Nacional, localizada no Palácio Veletrzni. A porta da sala se abriu, dando passagem para uma belo rapaz, de longos cabelos dourados, e brilhantes olhos azuis.--

Amanda: Está atrasado, Rosier.

Rosier: Desculpe Senhora Amanda.

Amanda: Não pense que o fato de você ser um dos Príncipes pode aumentar sua posição.

Rosier: Eu não espero nada disso, Senhora.

Amanda: Ótimo, Rosier.

Rosier: ...

Amanda: Diga-me... O que está havendo?

Rosier: Senhora?

Amanda: Rosier, eu quero saber o que está acontecendo no Céu!

Rosier: Senhora... Eu não sei...

Amanda: ROSIER!!

Rosier: Senhora?

Amanda: Eu o mandei explicitamente avaliar quais foram os últimos movimentos dos Anjos!

Rosier: Senhora... Eu não sei...

Amanda: ...Asmodeus será notificado de sua falha.

Rosier: Senhora Amanda... Por favor!

Amanda: Chega!

Rosier: Senhora...

Amanda: Cale-se.

Rosier: Sim.. Senhora...

Amanda: Não pretende reconsiderar sua declaração?

Rosier: Senhora Amanda...

Amanda: ...Rosier, Príncipe da Sedução, espero que agora você me diga tudo que sabe.

Rosier: Senhora...

Amanda: Rosier?

Rosier: ...Não posso... Não descobri nada...

Amanda: ...Então...

--Amanda se aproximou de um dos quadros guardados na escura sala em que estavam. Ela retirou o pano que o cobria, revelando a imagem de Rosier.--

Rosier: Se...se...senhora...?

Amanda: ...Como eu disse antes... Asmodeus será notificado de sua falha na sua tarefa...

Rosier: Mas... O Quadro...

Amanda: Hm..? O que tem o Quadro, Rosier?

Rosier: O que vai fazer com ele??

Amanda: O que temes?

Rosier: Não... Nada...

Amanda: Hm...

--Amanda levemente arranhou o quadro com suas unhas. Rosier caiu no chão, agonizando.--

Amanda: Sua alma está diretamente ligada ao Quadro da Vida. Sem eles, os Príncipes não passam de corpos vazios. Me diga Rosier... Dói?

Rosier: Senhora... Amanda...!!

Amanda: Aceite isso como sua punição.

Rosier: Senhora Amanda!!!!!!!!!

--Amanda sorriu maliciosamente, enquanto arranhava novamente o Quadro de Rosier...--

Tokyo - Japão

--Eriol e Rafael estavam em desvantagem contra as seis criaturas infernais. Suas presas dilaceravam os dois.--

Rafael: Eriol-sama, você está bem?

Eriol: Está preocupado comigo?

Rafael: E por que não estaria...?

Eriol: Pensei que éramos inimigos.

Rafael: ...Não de minha parte...

Eriol: Eu estou cercado, e com problemas...

Rafael: Estamos na mesma...

Eriol: ...Certo...

Rafael: Heh...

Eriol: COMPRESSOR SOLAR!!!

Rafael: LIGHTING STRIKE!!!

--De costas um para o outro, os dois Senshis dispararam contra as criaturas, afastando-as momentaneamente.--

Rafael: E agora?

Eriol: Ahn?

Rafael: Temos que acabar logo com eles...

Eriol: ...

Rafael: Eriol-sama, não há tempo para pensar!!

--Rafael avançou na direção de parte das criaturas, enquanto as demais se dirigiam até Eriol.--

Rafael: Eriol-sama!!!

Eriol: Não me diga o que fazer...

Rafael: ...

Eriol: COMPRESSOR SOLAR!!!

--O ataque de Eriol se expandiu até cobrir as criaturas que o cercavam. Imediatamente, a esfera de energia diminuiu de tamanho, explodindo violentamente.--

Eriol: Pronto...

Rafael: Bom trabalho, Eriol-sama.

Eriol: ...

Rafael: WIND REVOLUTION!!!

--A técnica controladora de ventos do Senshi do Infinito cercou as criaturas restantes. Uma a uma elas foram sendo rasgadas.--

Rafael: ...Acabou...

Eriol: ...

Rafael: Eriol-sama...?

Eriol: Rafael.

--A mão direita de Eriol estava sobre o peito de Rafael. Enquanto Sakura se aproximava, seu rosto foi atingido por gotas vermelhas...--

Praga - República Checa

--Amanda segurava Rosier pelos cabelos, o arrastando. A garota tentava de qualquer forma extraír informações de seu servo.--

Amanda: Rosier?

Rosier: Eu juro que não sei nada...

Amanda: ... Então você terá uma missão agora.

Rosier: Qual...?

Amanda: Se falhar perderá sua vida.

Rosier: Sim...

Amanda: Encontre Stephanie Vertant.

Rosier: Quem?

Amanda: Apenas a encontre! Eu me vingarei dela!!

Rosier: Mas...

Amanda: Rosier?

Rosier: ...

Amanda: Deseja me falar algo?

Rosier: Não...

Amanda: Então ande logo!!!

Rosier: Sim, mestra, sim!!!

--Rosier desapareceu, passando a procurar por Stephanie Vertant, sem saber quem era ela...--

**Episódio 6 : Verdades de um Amor Antigo**

Tokyo - Japão

--Rafael estava sentado, sua cabeça encostada na parede. Ele estava em um quarto escuro, seu peito doia. Sakura se aproximou.--

Rafael: ...

Sakura: Eriol foi para Aikachi.

Rafael: Tudo bem...

Sakura: ...Está doendo?

Rafael: ...Não..

Sakura: ...Me desculpe... Eu te machuquei...

Rafael: Não foi você..

Sakura: ...Rafael...

Rafael: ...Se eu pudesse trazer o Shaoran de volta, eu o faria...

Sakura: ...Por que diz isso?

Rafael: ...Foi o que eu senti na nossa luta... Você queria me vencer... Você desesperadamente imaginava que derrotando a mim, iria trazê-lo de volta..

Sakura: Besteira.

--Rafael olhou para Sakura, que se ajoelhou à sua frente.--

Sakura: Eu não queria nada disso... Eu lutei porque eu estava assustada com o que Eriol disse..

Rafael: ...

Sakura: ...Eu imaginei que você iria se defender de mim... Eu não poderia te derrotar... Eu não posso derrotar o Senshi mais forte...

Rafael: ...Não... O Senshi mais forte é Eriol... Se ele quisesse mesmo me derrotar... Eu não estaria aqui agora...

Sakura: ...

Rafael: ...Que foi?

--Sakura tirou a camisa rasgada e suja de sangue de Rafael.--

Sakura: ...Com licença...

Rafael: ...O quê? Não toque em mim!!!

Sakura: Creio que merece uma recompensa...

Rafael: ...Sakura... Se afaste!!

Sakura: Por favor...

Rafael: ...Não demore...

Sakura: ...Não tenho pressa.

Rafael: ...Não me sinto confortável...

Sakura: ...Ah é? Até parece...

Rafael: Faça logo o que quer...

Sakura: ...Ingrato...

--Sakura limpou o ferimento de Rafael, enfaixando-o rapidamente. Ela atirou-lhe uma camiseta limpa.--

Sakura: Com licença.

Rafael: ...Sakura.

Sakura: O que é?

Rafael: ...Obrigado...pelo curativo...

Sakura: ...

Rafael: Eu não queria...ser ingrato...

Sakura: Você, seu sujo, pensou que eu ia fazer outras coisas.

Rafael: ...Sim... Quer dizer, não!! Não pensei!!!

Sakura: Idiota!

Rafael: ...Eu pensei...que iria terminar o que começou...

Sakura: ...Quê? Seu imbecil! Achava que eu iria te matar???

Rafael: ...Sim.

Sakura: ...Nunca mais fale comigo...

Rafael: ...Não acho que é esse seu desejo...

Sakura: ...Se você se aproximar de mim, eu não me responsabilizo pela sua segurança...

Rafael: ...Ok...

--Rafael sentou-se. Sakura olhou para ele por mais alguns instantes, e se retirou...--

Aikachi

--Eriol havia terminado de reportar os acontecimentos para Daly. A Princesa se levantou do trono.--

Eriol: ...

Daly: Rafael era inocente.

Eriol: Sim, eu me enganei...

Daly: ...

Eriol: Eu imaginei que, assim como Sen anteriormente, Rafael pudesse se transformar em algo horrivel...

Daly: Mas ele permanece leal a Aikachi.

Eriol: ...Eu sei...

Daly: ...O que ele disse sobre o alvo ser o Céu, acha que é verdade?

Eriol: Sim.

Daly: ...Creio que dessa vez a ameaça é grande demais.

Eriol: ...Princesa...

Daly: Eu fui pega de surpresa anteriormente... Eu não era uma Princesa... Eu nem sabia o que era Aikachi.. Mas agora eu entendo perfeitamente tudo o que ocorreu, e tudo que está acontecendo.

Eriol: Princesa, Rafael está inocentado?

Daly: Ele jamais foi acusado formalmente por mim. Eu jamais acreditei que ele pudesse trair Aikachi.

Eriol: ...

Daly: Eriol, trate de deter esses inimigos.

Eriol: ...

Daly: O Tsumiyami caiu. O Inferno está sem controle, e até mesmo Noire-Draxia se aliou aos Grandes Demônios. Não podemos jamais pisar nos solos do Céu, nos domínios de Eden e de Rerezja-Asegaar. Gaea não participa ativamente de guerras, e se recusa a se envolver de qualquer forma neste assunto. Apenas nos restam os campos de batalha de Aikachi e da Terra.

Eriol: ...Eu sei.

Daly: Você, Rafael, e Sakura são os Senshis que podem lutar. Ainda tentarei trazer os outros de volta... Mas o Príncipe não vai lutar a menos que seja extremamente necessário.

Eriol: Não se preocupe Princesa.

Daly: ...Vá, Senshi Regente do Sol. Vá e lute pelo amanhã.

Eriol: Sim, Princesa Daly do Reino da Luz, Aikachi.

--Eriol ajoelhou-se, retirando-se em seguida. Daly sorriu, enquanto os últimos raios do Sol entravam pelas janelas do Palácio...--

Tokyo - Japão

--Os olhos do Senshi do Infinito estavam fechados. Ele permanecia sentado no quarto escuro. Sakura o observava calmamente.--

Sakura: ...Ah... Tantas coisas que eu queria saber... Meu caro Rafael...

Rafael: ...Fala...

Sakura: Ahhh!! Eu...eu te acordei!!??

Rafael: ...Ahn? ...Não se preocupe... Eu não estava dormindo.

--Rafael sorriu, esfregando os olhos rapidamente. Sakura suspirou, nervosa.--

Sakura: ...

Rafael: ...O que queria saber...?

Sakura: ...Por...onde...andou?

Rafael: ...Eu...? ...Eu havia esquecido o que acontecera... Eu só me lembrava de estar lutando contra Sen... Pouco a pouco minha memória foi voltando, e chegou um momento em que eu senti uma energia estranha. Resolvi ir para Aikachi, e agora estou aqui...

Sakura: Nunca me procurou por quê?

Rafael: ...Ahn? Porque...porque eu...pensei que nunca mais queria me ver...e eu prometi nunca mais te ver...

Sakura: ...Ou seu coração pertence a outra pessoa?

Rafael: ...

Sakura: É isso...

Rafael: Mas você é uma boba...

Sakura: Quê?

Rafael: Não existe outra garota.

Sakura: ...Então, por que me procurou apenas agora?

Rafael: ...Porque tive medo de procurar antes, porque achei que havia uma promessa de não nos vermos nunca mais... E porque, após o que aconteceu em Aikachi, eu precisava... Eu precisava ver um rosto familiar... Um rosto que...

Sakura: ...Você está com medo de ter me perdido.

Rafael: ...Você resumiu bem...

Sakura: ...E imaginou que eu poderia te proteger, se você fosse acusado...

Rafael: Sim...

Sakura: ...E por que eu te protegeria?

Rafael: ...Eu sei... Você não me protegeria... Nem sei por que está me deixando ficar aqui...

Sakura: ...Idiota.

--Rafael foi surpreendido por um tapa. Os brilhantes olhos verdes de Sakura o fitavam furiosamente...--

**Episódio 7 : Desejos**

Praga - República Checa

--Amanda Loverec estava sentada dentro de um circulo de quadros. Seu sorriso surgiu quando Abaddon apareceu.--

Amanda: Senhor Abaddon!

Abaddon: Oh, bela Amanda... Que bom encontrá-la!

Amanda: Qual seu desejo?

Abaddon: Eu soube que Rosier falhou.

Amanda: Sim, mas... Você veio aqui em busca de algo novo?

Abaddon: Sim.

Amanda: Então, uma boa notícia chegou.

Abaddon: E qual seria?

Amanda: Logo, Samael poderá juntar-se a nós. Faltam apenas alguns dias.

Abaddon: Esplêndido.

Amanda: Obrigada, mas o mérito não é meu.

Abaddon: Sim, eu sei. Seu valor será bem considerado no futuro.

Amanda: Eu imagino. Fico grata, Senhor.

Abaddon: Asmodeus ficará contente com seu bom trabalho.

Amanda: Fico feliz.

Abaddon: Todos ficamos.

Amanda: Aquela que carrega a morte. Aquela que carrega o Senhor Samael.

Abaddon: O que tem ela?

Amanda: Duvido que ela sobreviva.

Abaddon: Concordo.

--Abaddon se despediu, fechando a porta. Amanda estava novamente sozinho no centro do círculo de quadros...--

Amanda: ...Nelchael... Adramelech... Belphegor... Caim... Rosier... Agares... Gaap... Suas vidas me pertencem!!! Stephanie, sua vagabunda... Logo sua alma perecerá em nome de Samael!

--Amanda, rindo, continuou a dizer os nomes, repetidas vezes...--

Tokyo - Japão

--Eriol havia retornado. A cena que ele presenciou alegrou-o intensamente.--

Eriol: Ahn... Bom dia...?

Rafael: ...Ahn...?

Sakura: Hm...?

--Eriol ria. Rafael estava deitado sobre o corpo de Sakura, cujo rosto ficou vermelho ao perceber isso.--

Rafael: ...

Sakura: ...Eriol, saia um pouco, por favor!!

Eriol: Ok..

--Eriol saiu rindo. Após a porta fechar, Sakura suspirou.--

Sakura: Como você foi parar aí?

Rafael: ...Devo ter rolado da cama...

Sakura: ...Para cima de mim...

Rafael: ...Estou me levantando...

Sakura: ...Ei...

Rafael: Ah?

Sakura: ...Se... Se o Eriol... Não estivesse aqui... Você não precisaria sair...

--Rafael se levantou. A ferida em seu peito ainda doía.--

Rafael: ...Precisaria sim.

Sakura: ..

Rafael: ...Sakura, somos passado...

Sakura: ...É... E acho que...

Rafael: ...Que...?

Sakura: Que você realmente não se interessa mais por mim... Existe outra pessoa na sua vida...

Rafael: ...Não diga...isso...

Sakura: ...Ainda bem que saiu de cima de mim...

--Rafael puxou-a para seus braços. Seus olhares relutantemente se encontraram.--

Rafael: Sakura...

Sakura: ...Pode me soltar... Não precisa me consolar...

Rafael: ...Não estou...

Sakura: ...Parece...

Rafael: ...Sakura...

Sakura: Não... Não precisa fingir...

Rafael: Pare...

Sakura: Eu não devia mais sentir essas coisas com você...

Rafael: ...Sua idiota...Eu não estava fingindo...

--Rafael afastou-se de Sakura, saindo do quarto. A Senshi da Estrela ficou parada por alguns instantes, para então segui-lo...--

Sakura: Volte aqui!

Rafael: Não.

Sakura: Rafael!!

Rafael: Você tem razão, não há por que...

--Sakura correu. Correu até conseguir puxar a mão de Rafael. Seus olhares voltaram a se encontrar.--

Rafael: ...

Sakura: Você se jogou em cima de mim aquele hora... Para eu conseguir que faça isso de novo eu vou ter que te dar outro tapa?

Rafael: Não farei isso...

Sakura: Não...

Rafael: Não... Não...agora...

--O rosto de Sakura ficou vermelho. Suas mãos seguraram as de Rafael ainda mais firmemente.--

Sakura: Não me solte...

Rafael: Você que está me segurando.

Sakura: Idiota...

Rafael: Você está me segurando sim... E bem forte...

Sakura: ...Tonto!

Rafael: ...Eriol-sama está esperando...

Sakura: Ele que espere...

Rafael: ...

Sakura: Ra...

Rafael: Sakura...isso deve ser tão errado...

Sakura: E daí...?

Rafael: Assanhada.

Sakura: ...

--Sakura soltou as mãos de Rafael, desferindo dois tapas em seu rosto. Um fio de sangue escorreu de sua boca.--

Rafael: ...

Sakura: Eu não sei por que eu ainda perco meu tempo!!!

Rafael: Doeu...

Sakura: ...O Eriol está esperando!

Rafael: Ele que espere.

Sakura: Acho melhor não.

Rafael: ...

--Sakura abaixo a cabeça e começou a andar, mas rapidamente foi impedida por Rafael, que a segurou pelo braço.--

Sakura: Solte.

Rafael: Não.

Sakura: Solte, ou eu vou bater em você de novo!

Rafael: Vá em frente.

Sakura: Rafael!

Rafael: Vamos...

Sakura: ...

--Impetuosamente, Sakura limpou o sangue da boca de Rafael, beijando-o longamente em seguida. Ela o empurrava contra a parede, forçando-se sobre ele. --

Sakura: ...

Rafael: Pervertida...

Sakura: Ah é...? Bem que você gosta...

Rafael: Boba...

Sakura: Então...

Rafael: Mais tarde...

Sakura: Por quê...?

Rafael: Eu ainda...estou machucado...

Sakura: Só se falar...

Rafael: Falar...o quê...?

Sakura: Você sabe...

Rafael: Não...

Sakura: Diga...

Rafael: Ainda te amo...

--Os dois se separaram. Rafael cruzou a porta, deixando Sakura para trás.--

**Episódio 8 : Protejam as Damas de Cristal**

--Eriol tentava conter seu sorriso, enquanto Rafael e Sakura sentavam-se distantes um do outro.--

Eriol: Bem...

Rafael: ...

Sakura: Hn...

Eriol: ...Rafael...Você está oficialmente inocentado das acusações de traição.

Rafael: ...Traição...

Eriol: ...Não podemos pisar nos solos sagrados do Céu. Se o que você diz for mesmo verdade, apenas nos resta defender os reinos de Aikachi e a Terra.

Rafael: ...Mesmo assim... Temos que lutar...

Eriol: Sim.

Rafael: ...E os outros Senshis?

Eriol: ...Não vamos incomodá-los, ao menos que precisemos extremamente...

Rafael: Quer dizer que o destino da Terra...

Sakura: ...Que o destino da Terra está nas nossos mãos de novo?

Eriol: E nas mãos dos Anjos... Se eles se dispuserem a lutar.

Sakura: Mas nem sabemos onde lutar... Nem sabemos aonde eles vão agir!

Rafael: Que droga...

Eriol: Fico feliz, ao menos, que estão juntos de novo.

Rafael: Quem??

Sakura: Nós??

Eriol: Sim.

Rafael: Claro que não!!

Sakura: Eriol!!!

--O rosto de Eriol se tornou sombrio. Seus olhos se fecharam.--

Eriol: ...

Sakura: Ahn?

Rafael: Que cara é essa?

Eriol: ...Sinto algo errado...

--O Senshi do Sol se levantou, claramente perturbado...--

Eriol: Existem pessoas... De Aikachi... Em perigo!!!

Rafael: Quê???

Sakura: Aonde???

Eriol: Aqui.

--Eriol, Rafael e Sakura subitamente estavam em um parque. Duas garotas eram atacadas por uma foice gigante.--

Munchen - Alemanha

--Eriol corria até elas, com Sakura e Rafael ao seu lado.--

Rafael: ...Ei... Eriol-sama... Você está muito mais forte do que eu imaginava... Consegue até teletransportar agora...

Eriol: ...Eu sei... Mas cansa...

Sakura: ...Quem são elas...?

Rafael: ...Diandré... Tatyana...

Eriol: Da Seção Cristal...

Adramelech: Quem...??? QUEM SÃO VOCÊS????

Tatyana: ...Aquele que domina o Sol, o Fogo e as Trevas... Eriol...

Diandré: ...Aquele que domina a Luz, a Escuridão, os Ventos e o Infinito... Rafael...

Adramelech: E uma pirralha!

Rafael: Aquela que domina as Estrelas, a Luz e as magias... Sakura!!!!

Eriol: Somos os Senshis de Aikachi!!

Rafael: E você tá ferrado!!!

Adramelech: Senshis... Inimigos dos Grandes Demônios merecem morrer!! FOICE DO ALTAR!!

Rafael: Ahn??

Eriol: ..A Foice... Aumentou??

--Enquanto a Foice do Altar de Adramelech rodopiava no ar, ela aumentava de tamanho.--

Adramelech: FOICE DO ALTAR!!!

Rafael: Tomem cuidado!!

--Eriol saltou, carregando Tatyana, enquanto Rafael levava Sakura e Diandré. A Foice acertou o chão entre eles.--

Adramelech: ...Insetos!

Rafael: Estão todos bem?

Sakura: Sim.

Eriol: Estou.

Diandré: Você está me apertando!!!

Tatyana: Pulem!!

--A Foice havia sido atirada novamente. Desta vez ela passou ao lado de Sakura.--

Sakura: ...

Rafael: SAKURA!

Sakura: Eu estou bem...

Rafael: ...

Eriol: Rafael... Sakura... Casem-se depois!!

Rafael: Eriol-sama!!

Adramelech: FOICE DO ALTAR!!!

--A Foice foi atirada para o ar, rodopiando.--

Rafael: Tomem cuidado...

Tatyana: Prestem atenção...

Diandré: Quando ela cair...

Eriol: Cada um...

Sakura: Vai para uma direção diferente!!

Adramelech: Não vai adiantar!

--A Foice parou de girar, começando a cair em uma velocidade anormal.--

Eriol: Agora!!

Rafael: Separem-se!!!

--Os cinco correram em direções diferentes no instante em que a Foice se aproximava.--

Adramelech: Ahn!

Tatyana: Quê?

Diandré: Droga!!

Adramelech: Heh!!

Rafael: Acorda!!!

Sakura: Eriol!!

Eriol: ...

--A Foice mudou bruscamente a direção, caindo sobre Eriol. O Senshi do Sol foi salvo pela barreira de ventos de Rafael.--

Eriol: ...Rafael...

Rafael: Estamos quites agora..

Eriol: ...É...? Tá bom!!

Rafael: Adramelech...

Adramelech: Senshi... MORRA!!! Suas almas serão sacrificadas!!

Diandré: Fujam!!

Tatyana: Vai matar a todos nós!!

Sakura: Rafael, Eriol!!

Rafael: Sakura?

Sakura: Combinar ataques!!

Eriol: ..Pode funcionar!

Sakura: Vamos lá... ESTRELA EXTREMA!!!

Eriol: ...CRISTAIS NEGROS!!!

Rafael: ...LIGHTING STRIKE!!!

--O ataque combinado dos Senshis foi absorvido pela Foice de Adramelech.--

Adramelech: Tolos!! Patéticos!!

Rafael: ...

Sakura: Não funcionou??

Eriol: ...

Rafael: Para com isso... Ashtaroth é mais forte... Emen era mais forte.. As Sombras... SEN!! Sen era mais forte que você!!

Eriol: Rafael...

Tatyana: ...Senshi...

Adramelech: ...Você vai morrer, garoto!!

--Adramelech segurou sua foice, enquanto Rafael ria calmamente... Os dois se entreolharam furiosamente.--

**Episódio 9 : Aquele Que Alcança o Infinito**

Torre do Mundo - Céu

--Metatron entrou correndo na Torre do Mundo. A bela Sekai Angel o esperava.--

Metatron: Qual a urgência??

Sekai Angel: ...Senhor Metatron, eu detectei a presença de um Demônio no mundo humano.

Metatron: Como isso é possível??

--Nas mãos de Sekai Angel surgiu uma esfera prateada, que refletia a imagem de Adramelech enfrentando os Senshis.--

Metatron: Isso é inaceitável... Como não percebemos a ida dele para a Terra...?

Sekai Angel: Senhor Metatron... Não foi a primeira vez... Sabes que a ida de Ashtaroth para a Terra e para Aikachi também não foram percebidas...

Metatron: ...E não fizemos nada para mudar isso...

Sekai Angel: ...Senhor Metatron, isso não é o mais importante agora.. Devemos enviar auxilio para eles...

Metatron: ...Não daria tempo...

Sekai Angel: Senhor Metatron!!

Metatron: ...Sekai Angel, eu sei o que está pensando, mas não podemos dispor de mais nenhum dos Grandes Anjos Elementais no momento, e os demais Anjos não chegariam a tempo... Cabe a nós confiar naqueles que lá estão...

Sekai Angel: ...

Metatron: Desculpe...

Sekai Angel: ...Espero que ninguém morra...

--Metatron e Sekai olhavam para a esfera prateada, ansiosos e agoniados...--

Munchen - Alemanha

--Rafael e Adramelech se encaravam. A Foice rodopiava ao redor do Demônio, enquanto Sakura segurava o Senshi pelo braço.--

Sakura: Não!!

Rafael: Sakura...?

Sakura: Você vai morrer se lutar com ele... Eu sinto algo ruim...

Adramelech: ...Morrerão os dois!!!

Rafael: Afaste-se Sakura!!

Sakura: Para de querer ser o único!!! Somos... Um grupo!!!

Rafael: ...Eu sei...

Sakura: ...Então por quê??? Por que esse desejo insano de lutar?

Rafael: ...Porque...

Adramelech: ...Essa energia que emana de seu corpo...

Sakura: Ahn??

Rafael: ...Meu corpo...?

Adramelech: Você é aquele que tanto falaram no Inferno...

Rafael: ...Quê??

Adramelech: Aquele nascido de um Anjo e de um Demônio... Aquele nascido da Luz e das Trevas...

Rafael: ...

Adramelech: ...Aquele que deve morrer!!!

Rafael: ...

Sakura: Rafael!!!

Eriol: ...Sakura... Pelo jeito eles já se escolheram para lutar...

Sakura: Rafael, pare!!!

Diandré: Não adianta... Ele é teimoso...

Tatyana: ...O Senshi que derrotou Sen Hirichiji...

Sakura: Rafael!!!

Rafael: ...

Adramelech: ...Sen Hirichiji foi quem começou a nos ressuscitar secretamente... Sen Hirichiji foi quem originalmente iria nos liderar... Mas você ousou matá-lo!!! Deve pagar!!

Rafael: Pelo jeito eu vou ser bem visado nessa guerra...

Sakura: ...Rafael...

Rafael: ...Sakura...afaste-se...

Sakura: Mas...

Rafael: ...

--Rafael virou-se e beijou Sakura levemente. Ele então a empurrou, enclausurando ele e Adramelech em uma redoma de vento.--

Sakura: RAFAEL!!!

Rafael: ...Desculpe, Sakura...

Adramelech: Protegendo a garota...? Que inútil!!

Rafael: ...Apenas até eu acabar com você...

Adramelech: Insolente...

Rafael: ...

Adramelech: FOICE DO ALTAR!!!

Rafael: ...Esse ataque pode ser muito mais perigoso agora...

--Rafael se desviava da Foice, que rebatia nas paredes invisíveis.--

Adramelech: ...Fatie-o, maravilhosa Foice!!

Rafael: ...

Adramelech: Foice!!! Entregue o sangue desse idiota para o Altar do Sacrifício!!

Rafael: ...Quê???

--Rafael foi surpreendido pelo aparecimento de inúmeras foices. Seu sangue atravessou a parede de ventos.--

Sakura: RAFAEL!!!!!!!

Eriol: Não pode ser...

Sakura: ...

Eriol: ...Rafael... Ele...a parede de ventos foi temporariamente desfeita...

--Adramelech se aproximou do corpo coberto de sangue, levantando-o pelo pescoço.--

Adramelech: Vejo que sua cabeça ainda se mantém no lugar...

Rafael: ...E a sua logo, logo vai sair do lugar...

Adramelech: Você é atrevido!

Rafael: ...Heh... Você pode ter me detido por um pouco... Mas os ventos continuam a girar...

Adramelech: Então eu vou te matar... E os ventos irão cessar para sempre!!!

Rafael: ...Tente.

Adramelech: ...

--Adramelech apertou o pescoço de Rafael. A barreira de ventos se desfez.--

Adramelech: MORRA!!!

Rafael: ...

--Todos ficaram apreensivos quando Adramelech soltou o corpo inerte de Rafael.--

Adramelech: Que fácil.

Sakura: RA...RAFAEL!!!

Eriol: Não... Não pode...

Adramelech: Quem é o próx...??? O que é isso???

--O Demônio Príncipe dos Sacrifícios não conseguia se mexer. Rafael se levantou calmamente.--

Rafael: Achou que ia ser fácil assim?

Adramelech: ...Como???

Rafael: Não percebeu quando eu transferi toda a barreira de ventos para seu corpo?

Adramelech: Quê??

Rafael: Você é patético...

Adramelech: ...Droga... Foice!!!!

Rafael: ...Esse seu brinquedinho já é inútil!!!

--A Foice do Altar cruzou o caminho de Eriol e Sakura antes de se dirigir até Rafael.--

Rafael: ...Insetos...

Adramelech: O quê??

Rafael: ...

--A Foice parou de se mover ao ser interceptada por dois dedos de Rafael.--

Rafael: Lightaga Shooter!

--A Foice foi dizimada. Adramelech tentou se soltar.--

Adramelech: Ahhh!!!

Rafael: ...Se tentar se mover os ventos irão alcançar velocidade infinita...

Adramelech: O quê??? Acha mesmo que eu vou cair nessa!!

Rafael: ...Eu sou aquele que tem o poder de elevar qualquer energia até o Infinito. Eu sou o Senshi do Infinito! E eu te avisei...

--Adramelech conseguiu esticar o braço, mas para sua infelicidade, o que Rafael havia dito aconteceu: Os ventos começaram a soprar intensamente ao redor do Demônio.--

Adramelech: AHHH!!! MAS O QUÊ???

Rafael: ...Adeus... Você será levado para o outro mundo... IMPULSO DOS VENTOS ETERNOS!

Adramelech: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

--O corpo de Adramelech desapareceu no furioso turbilhão do Senshi do Infinito...--

Praga - República Checa

--Uma brisa soprou pelas costas de Amanda Loverec, que, surpresa, olhou para trás.--

Amanda: ...O que está havendo...?

--O Quadro da Vida de Adramelech havia sido rasgado repetidas vezes...--

**Episódio 10 : Atos**

Tokyo - Japão

--Eriol havia escoltado Tatyana e Diandré até Aikachi, aonde elas prestariam depoimento. Sakura ficou incumbida de cuidar de Rafael, fraco após a luta contra Adramelech.--

Sakura: Rafael..?

Rafael: ...Sim?

Sakura: Como se sente...?

Rafael: ...Bem... Cansado...mas bem...

Sakura: Deseja algo...?

Rafael: Não quero incomodar... Sakura...

Sakura: ...Eu quero ser incomodada...

Rafael: Ah é...? Mesmo?

Sakura: Você sabe que sim!

Rafael: Eu não posso me mexer...

Sakura: ...

--Sakura cruzou os braços, observando Rafael rir. O Senshi do Infinito estava sentado em uma cadeira ao lado de uma das janelas da casa dela. Sakura se aproximou.--

Rafael: Oi?

Sakura: Não pode se mexer né...

Rafael: Poder posso... Mas meu corpo dói...

Sakura: Coitado... Deve ter se cansado demais na luta...

Rafael: O peso do futuro do mund...

--Sakura sentou no colo de Rafael, beijando-o apaixonadamente. O rosto do Senshi ficou vermelho, assim como o entardecer.--

Rafael: O peso...do...

Sakura: Meu corpo...?

Rafael: ...Você realmente é uma pervertida...

Sakura: Não sou.

Rafael: Eu acho que é sim.

Sakura: Só se for com você então.

Rafael: Sakura..!

Sakura: Não me tente.

Rafael: Não estou.

Sakura: ...Não mesmo...?

Rafael: Não...Sakura.

Sakura: Lembre-se que para me afastar, teria que me empurrar...

--Sakura forçou seu corpo contra o de Rafael novamente.--

Rafael: Isso machuca...

Sakura: Não me importo...

Rafael: Sakura!

Sakura: Fique quieto!

Rafael: Está me machucando...

Sakura: Não vou te ouvir hoje.

Rafael: Não quero te machucar...

Sakura: Não me ameace ou vai ser pior para você...

Rafael: Ah é?

Sakura: Me ameace então...

Rafael: Wind...

--Rafael pretendia afastar Sakura, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi levantar a saia dela.--

Rafael: Ah!!!

Sakura: Você não presta...

--Os lábios de Sakura acariciavam o pescoço de Rafael.--

Rafael: Pare!

Sakura: Não... Eu desejo isso tanto quanto você...

Rafael: Não quero isso...

Sakura: ...

Rafael: ...Não quero isso...

Sakura: Não sente desejo por mim? Então tudo o que você disse aquela hora era mentira??

Rafael: ...Eu não tenho condições disso.

--Sakura desferiu outro tapa no rosto de Rafael, fazendo com que ele tivesse que se apoiar na janela.--

Sakura: Você me enganou?

Rafael: ...Eu estava sendo praticamente abusado... Eu não te enganei...

Sakura: Você não tem o menor valor...

Rafael: ...

Sakura: Idiota!

Rafael: ...Era isso que aconteceria quando eu te tentasse é...? Você teria um ataque...?

Sakura: ...

Rafael: ...

Sakura: Com licença...

--Sakura virou-se, apenas para ser agarrada por Rafael, que caiu sobre a cadeira, trazendo a garota de novo para seu colo.--

Sakura: ...

Rafael: Eu desejo sim...

Sakura: Foda-se...

--Rafael riu, apertando ainda mais o corpo de Sakura contra o seu próprio. A Senshi tentava se soltar.--

Sakura: Cansei, para.

Rafael: Tem certeza...?

Sakura: ...Seu idiota...

Rafael: ...

--Seus corpos se afastaram. Seus olhares se cruzaram.--

Sakura: Você tem que parar de brincar com meus sentimentos.

Rafael: Não ouso fazer isso.

Sakura: ...

Rafael: Quer que eu repita quantas vezes?

Sakura: Repetir o quê?

Rafael: Que eu te amo!

Sakura: Chega...

Rafael: ...Chega...

Sakura: Chega... Por favor!

Rafael: ...

Sakura: Eu já não sei mais o que somos.

Rafael: Somos Senshis...

Sakura: Idiota.

Rafael: Sakura...

--Sakura, desta vez, tentou golpear o rosto de Rafael com um soco, mas foi impedida pelo Senshi.--

Rafael: ...Não. Não posso deixar que bata em mim tantas vezes...

Sakura: ...

Rafael: Sakura.

Sakura: Paraaa!

--Rafael soltou a mão de Sakura, que não conseguiu reunir forças para o acertar novamente.--

Rafael: Chega?

Sakura: ...Desculpe...

Rafael: Acabou?

Sakura: Eu que pedi para ser tentada... E não aceitei...

Rafael: Boba.

Sakura: Eu sou boba de gostar de você...

Rafael: E de gostar de um morto.

Sakura: Esquece isso...

Rafael: ...

Sakura: O que foi?

Rafael: Acho melhor...esperarmos o final dessa luta para decidirmos...

Sakura: Tá...tá... Mas me deixa aproveitar esses dias... Por...

Rafael: Só você...?

--Sakura sorriu, jogando-se sobre Rafael novamente. Desta vez ambos caíram no chão.--

Rafael: Ei!

Sakura: Desculpe, mas agora você não vai escapar!

Rafael: ...Tá bom.

Sakura: Amor.

Rafael: Eu.

Sakura: Bobo..

--A noite começou a cair, enquanto Sakura e Rafael permaneciam juntos, realizando atos eternos...--

**Episódio 11 : Aquela que Carrega a Morte**

New York - Estados Unidos

Colégio Heaven's Cross

--Chovia forte desde a manhã. Os alunos do Colégio Heaven's Cross corriam para dentro, tentando evitar a qualquer custo a chuva. Com exceção de uma estudante, Stephanie Vertant, que se deliciava ao ver sua camisa branca se tornar transparente com a água. De dentro do prédio, a maioria dos alunos a olhava com excitação. Ao tocar do sinal ela entrou.--

Stephanie: Bom dia para vocês meninos.

--Todos responderam, como servos ao redor de uma rainha. Entre eles estava Rosier, disfarçando, obedecendo as ordens de Amanda.--

Rosier: Bom dia.

Stephanie: Bom dia! Eu não te vi por aqui antes...

Rosier: ...Não?

Stephanie: Você é novo?

Rosier: Eu sou um grande apreciador seu.

Stephanie: É mesmo? De qual classe você é?

Rosier: Eu?

Stephanie: É.

Rosier: Por que quer saber?

Stephanie: Ué, você é tão bonitinho...

Rosier: Obrigado, senhorita.

Stephanie: Senhorita, como é meigo!!

Rosier: ...

Stephanie: De que classe você é então? Assim eu posso te agradecer mais tarde.

Rosier: Não é necessário.

Stephanie: Mas porquê?

Rosier: Não é necessário.

Stephanie: Mas...

--Rosier colocou a mão na barriga de Stephanie. A garota estranhou a atitude do servo de Amanda.--

Stephanie: O que foi?

Rosier: Está tudo bem.

--Rosier sorriu, se afastando imediatamente.--

Stephanie: ...

Rosier: Tenha um bom dia.

Stephanie: Mas...

--Rosier sumiu no corredor, deixando Stephanie perdida.--

Praga - República Checa

--Amanda olhava para o quadro vazio aonde antes havia a imagem de Adramelech. Ao seu lado estava Abaddon.--

Amanda: Eu não sei... Não conseguimos mais contato com ele...

Abaddon: ...Já cogitou a possibilidade dele estar morto?

Amanda: Sim... E o culpado disso seria Ashtaroth. Foi ele quem instigou Aikachi a lutar. Foi ele quem invadiu aquele lugar que não teria nenhum papel em nosso plano.

Abaddon: Não sabemos onde ele está.

Amanda: ...Sim. Eu sei, por isso ainda continuamos tentando contatar Adramelech, mas...

Abaddon: Olhe o Quadro da Vida. Ele está rasgado. Isso significa que Adramelech está morto.

Amanda: ...

Abaddon: Devemos nos concentrar em outras coisas agora.

Amanda: Eu já mandei buscarem ela.

Abaddon: Nossa hospedeira?

Amanda: Sim. Ela vai pagar.

Abaddon: Eu imagino que já a conhecia.

Amanda: Sim.

Abaddon: Então...

Amanda: A vadia roubou dois namorados meus.

Abaddon: Entendo.

Amanda: Mas ela acabou sendo destinada a ser a hospedeira de Samael.

Abaddon: Creio que isso a alegra.

Amanda: Não sabe como.

Abaddon: Prosiga como planejado, continuarei tentando encontrar Adramelech, embora acredite que ele já esteja morto.

Amanda: É... Tudo bem.

Abaddon: Continue.

--Abaddon desapareceu nas sombras, deixando Amanda sozinha, olhando novamente para o quadro vazio...--

New York - Estados Unidos

--O período letivo já havia acabado. Stephanie e mais três garotos se dirigiam para os fundos do Colégio. Rosier os esperava.--

Stephanie: Fofinho!?

Rosier: O que eles fazem aqui?

Stephanie: Qual o problema deles?

Rosier: Pensei que iriamos ficar a sós.

Stephanie: Eu posso dar conta dos quatro, gracinha.

Rosier: ...

Stephanie: Que foi?

Rosier: Você não me deixa escolha...BEIJO MALEVOLENTE!!

--Um a um, os três garotos caíram ao redor de Stephanie, que tentou gritar, mas foi paralisada por Rosier.--

Rosier: Um movimento e está acabado.

Stephanie: O que você quer?

Rosier: Venha comigo e tudo ficará bem.

Stephanie: Ir...aonde?

Rosier: Não te interessa.

Stephanie: Mas...

Rosier: Silêncio.

Stephanie: ...

--Rosier novamente levou a mão à barriga de Stephanie. Desta vez ela desmaiou, sendo levada pelo Príncipe da Sedução.--

Praga - República Checa

--Stephanie abriu os olhos lentamente, tentando reconhecer o quarto escuro em que estava. Seu corpo estava preso por correntes a uma cama. Rosier e Amanda estavam ao seu lado.--

Stephanie: Você... Eu te...

Amanda: Cale-se, vadia.

Stephanie: Loverec...?

Amanda: Eu mandei se calar!!

--Amanda acertou o rosto de Stephanie com uma barra de ferro.--

Stephanie: ...

Amanda: Eu mandei se calar, idiota. Está em meu território, obedeça as minhas regras!!

Stephanie: O...que...eu...fiz?

Amanda: E ainda pergunta???

Stephanie: Amanda...

Amanda: Cale-se!!!

Rosier: Mestra...

Amanda: ...

--Amanda e Rosier se retiraram do quarto, abandonando Stephanie, que carrega em seu ventre Samael.--

Tokyo - Japão

--Rafael observava o amanhacer de Tokyo a sós. Sakura dormia profundamente no quarto. Uma rajada de vento abriu a janela, fazendo com que o Senshi do Infinito risse.--

Rafael: Eriol-sama.

Eriol: ...

Rafael: Veio aqui lutar?

Eriol: Não.

Rafael: ...Então qual o problema?

Eriol: Gostaria de praticar uma coisa com você.

Rafael: Praticar?

Eriol: Sim.

--Os olhos de Rafael se fecharam, enquanto ele ria levemente...--

**Episódio 12 : Ordens**

Aikachi

--Milhares de soldados haviam sido recrutados de todos os cantos do mundo. O local de treinamento anteriormente conhecido como Seção Cristal estava tomado de homens e garotos. À frente deles estavam duas pessoas, o comandante do recém criado Exército Real de Aikachi, Tenente Hei An. Ao seu lado o Príncipe e Senshi da Lua, Raphael Ogaeiup, observava a movimentação.--

Raphael: ...Tenente Hei An.

Hei An: Meu senhor?

Raphael: Você já foi informado de qual é nosso alvo?

Hei An: Alvo? Pensei que esse era um grupo para ser treinado.

Raphael: Treinado sim, mas para capturar alvos em especial.

Hei An: Como assim? Nosso alvo por acaso são aqueles invasores?

Raphael: ...Não.

Hei An: Mas então...

Raphael: Treine-os, ou você se juntará ao grupo de traídores.

Hei An: ...

Raphael: Se tem amor por sua vida, trate de fazer com que esse grupo domine todas as técnicas necessárias.

Hei An: ...

Raphael: É permitido que você divida o grupo por especialidades.

Hei An: Como...?

Raphael: Cura... Ataque... Defesa...

Hei An: Senhor Príncipe Raphael!!!

Raphael: Ousa contrariar minhas ordens?

Hei An: ...Não...

Raphael: Ótimo.

--Hei An ajoelhou-se, assim como o grupo de pessoas que aguardavam algum pronunciamento... Raphael sorriu sombriamente.--

Tokyo - Japão

--Eriol e Rafael estavam caminhando em um pequeno bosque de cerejeiras.--

Eriol: Somei Yoshino.

Rafael: Quê?

Eriol: Essas cerejeiras são Somei Yoshino...

Rafael: ...Aos meus olhos elas são todas iguais...

Eriol: ...Eu imagino. Você realmente não viveu muito tempo em Tokyo... Além da casa da Sakura.

Rafael: ...Eriol-sama...

Eriol: Sim, isso é verdade.

Rafael: ...

Eriol: Imagino que muitas coisas serão usadas contra nós.

Rafael: Nós?

Eriol: Sim...

Rafael: Como assim?

Eriol: ...Nós... Eu, você, Sakura, Mikaela, Ai, Yuki, Miiyuki e Daly... Fomos considerados traidores.

Rafael: ...

Eriol: Fomos considerados traidores por Aikachi...

Rafael: Que piada é essa?

Eriol: Creio que não é piada...

Rafael: ...Quem decidiu isso? ...E você esqueceu de citar o Ogaeiup...

Eriol: Por alguma razão...eu não esqueci de citá-lo... Afinal, ele decretou nossa traição.

Rafael: ...Quê?

Eriol: Foi o Príncipe Ogaeiup quem decidiu que éramos traidores.

Rafael: ...Mas por quê?

Eriol: Não sei... Eu me surpreendi com isso... Principalmente com a acusação de Daly...

Rafael: ...

Eriol: Rafael... Eu tenho que dizer... Por tudo que eu fiz antes... Me desculpe.

Rafael: Esquece... Eriol-sama.

Eriol: ...

Rafael: Somei Yoshino...

Eriol: ...São belas árvores...

Rafael: ...

Eriol: ...Creio que será útil nós dois treinarmos. Pelo menos nós.

Rafael: ...Não quero envolver mesmo a Sakura.

Eriol: Ela já está envolvida... Mas creio que podemos afastá-la das lutas que se seguirão.

Rafael: ...Agora temos que lutar contra Aikachi e contra aqueles demônios...

Eriol: Rafael... Creio que você mentiu.

Rafael: ...Ah?

Eriol: ...Você ama Sakura.

Rafael: ...

Eriol: Se essa luta chegar ao fim um dia... Eu prometo que farei de tudo para juntá-los para sempre.

Rafael: Não diga besteiras.

Eriol: Prometo.

Rafael: O lugar de Sakura é aqui. Mas eu não pertenço a este lugar.

Eriol: Ela pode ir com você.

Rafael: Eu disse muito bem que o lugar dela é aqui...

Eriol: ...Que pena, vocês ficam tão felizes juntos...

Rafael: Eriol!!

Eriol: ...Obrigado. Eriol fica bem melhor que Eriol-sama.

Rafael: ...

Eriol: Rafael, deixe de ser idiota...

Rafael: ...Quê?

Eriol: Você a ama. Ela o ama... Fiquem juntos... Desfrutem esse belo amor.

Rafael: ...

Eriol: ...Algo errado?

Rafael: Eu menti.

Eriol: Mentiu?

--Os olhos de Rafael brilharam rapidamente, enquanto Eriol sorria, dando um passo para trás...--

Aikachi

--Raphael observava um pequeno quarto gradeado. Em seu interior, jogada ao chão estava Daly.--

Raphael: Boa tarde, querida.

Daly: ...O que está fazendo aqui...?

Raphael: Vim vê-la.

Daly: Eu não necessito de visitas suas.

Raphael: Por quê? Amor!

Daly: E ainda pergunta...? Você traiu Aikachi!! Você... Você acusou os Senshis!!!

Raphael: Eles são traidores. Eles planejam apenas lutar e trazer ruína para este Reino!!

Daly: Como ousa!!!

Raphael: E você ainda os ajudou... Ainda absolveu aquele maldito demônio!

Daly: ...

Raphael: Não finja que não sabe do que estou falando!!!

Daly: ...

Raphael: Qual era sua relação com aquele desgraçado?!?!?

Daly: ...

Raphael: Rafael morrerá!!

Daly: ...Não havia nada entre nós. Nunca houve.

Raphael: Mentirosa!

Daly: Mentirosa...?

Raphael: Sua va...

Daly: Vai pro inferno...

--Raphael se surpreendeu com a atitude de Daly. As grades do quarto se uniram, bloqueando completamente a garota...--

**Episódio 13 : Flores ao Ventos, Cerejeiras Caídas**

Tokyo - Japão

--Rafael estava caído aos pés de uma das Somei Yoshino. Eriol se aproximara dele.--

Eriol: Rafael... Você pensou que iria me derrubar com aquilo?

Rafael: ...

Eriol: Mas nem mesmo uma criança seria ferida por um ataque fraco como o seu.

Rafael: ...Quer que eu vá de novo?

Eriol: ...Só se quiser cair de novo.

Rafael: ...

Eriol: Ataque então.

Rafael: ...Com prazer...

--Rafael se levantou, escorando-se na árvore. Segurando o braço direito, o punho do Senshi do Infinito se cerrou, mantendo apenas os dedos indicador e médio erguidos.--

Rafael: ...AHHHH!

--Eriol facilmente se desviou dos tiros de fogo criados por Rafael, contra-atacando.--

Rafael: ...!

Eriol: ...Deveria ser algo assim!!!

--Rafael foi atirado contra a árvore. O tronco da Somei Yoshino começou a rachar.--

Rafael: ...Trapaça...

Eriol: ...

--Um pequeno corte surgiu no braço de Eriol. Rafael riu enquanto se erguia.--

Rafael: ...Vejo que não fui um completo fracasso...

Eriol: ...

Rafael: ...Heh...

Eriol: ...Rafael... Você não tem medo de me enfurecer?

Rafael: Não.

Eriol: ...Rafael?

Rafael: SELO INFINITO!

--O corpo de Rafael foi atirado para trás, caíndo sobre as pétalas de cerejeira que caiam.--

Rafael: ...

Eriol: Você não tem nenhum domínio sobre essa técnica. Seu corpo não deveria nem ter aguentado essa segunda tentativa. Creio que seus poderes estão selados.

Rafael: ...

Eriol: Você conseguiu selar seus próprios poderes... E o efeito só vai passar quando você for derrotado...

Rafael: ...Então me faça desmaiar.

Eriol: ...Não.

Rafael: ...

Eriol: ...Acredite, esse é o caminho mais fácil para dominar algo assim... Com seus poderes selados, você pode se focar em concentrá-los ao máximo.

Rafael: ...

Eriol: E siga um conselho... Eu creio que deve ser praticamente impossível para você se mexer nesse instante. Então, não tente besteiras.

Rafael: Claro que eu posso me...

--Rafael realmente não conseguia se mexer. Toda sua energia havia sido selada por ele mesmo, e ele não fazia idéia de como isso poderia ajudá-lo. Eriol se retirou, acenando ironicamente.--

Eriol: Até mais.

Rafael: ...Seu idiota...

--Rafael ficou sozinho, deitado sobre as folhas de cerejeira. A tarde chegou, e naquele local isolado, uma pessoa se aproximou. Suas mãos tocaram o rosto de Rafael, que lentamente movimentou o rosto para enxergar o rosto de quem o acariciava.--

Rafael: ...Sakura?

Sakura: Rafael...

Rafael: ...

Sakura: Você se esforça demais, sabia? Que prazer vê em lutar?

Rafael: ...Nenhum...

Sakura: ...Então por que luta?

Rafael: Para...proteger...esse mundo... É o meu dever...

Sakura: ...Pra quê...? Você não é o único...

Rafael: ...Eu sei... Mas...eu não quero que outros protejam minha família...

Sakura: ...

Rafael: Não quero que mais ninguém te proteja além de mim...

Sakura: ...Como você é bobo...

Rafael: ...É... Eu sou um bobo...

Sakura: ...Eriol me explicou tudo...

Rafael: Eu não quero...que você tenha que lutar..

Sakura: Essa decisão não é sua...

Rafael: ...Eu sei...

Sakura: Se você vai lutar, eu também vou... Afinal, quem vai te proteger?

Rafael: ...

Sakura: Não vou perder você de novo...

Rafael: ...

Sakura: Eu sei o que está pensando...

--Sakura sentou-se ao lado de Rafael, deixando sua cabeça cair em seu peito.--

Sakura: Eu perdi o Li...

Rafael: ...Eu já disse... Por mais que eu ame você, eu não quero ser apenas um substituto...

Sakura: Você não o é...

Rafael: ...

Sakura: ...Você é tão insensivel quando quer...

Rafael: ...Eu apenas não quero que nenhum de nós dois...sofra...

Sakura: ...Então não me faça sofrer...

Rafael: ...O Eriol te disse tudo mesmo...?

Sakura: Sim...

Rafael: Inclusive o lugar para onde ele quer te mandar?

Sakura: ...Disse.

Rafael: ...

Sakura: ...Sabe...se uma certa pessoa estivesse do meu lado, eu iria com muito prazer...

--Sakura sorriu, encarando Rafael. Suas mãos pousaram sob as dele.--

Sakura: Eu não pretendo mais me afastar de você.

Rafael: ...Sakura.

Sakura: ...Você sabe por quê?

Rafael: ...Não acho que devemos falar disso.

Sakura: Eu acho que chegou a hora de falarmos disso...

Rafael: ...

Sakura: De uma vez por todas precisamos nos acertar...

Rafael: Ah... Sakura...

Sakura: ...Ah... Sei... Você...tem outra...

Rafael: ...

Sakura: É isso, não é?

--Rafael riu. Uma pétala de cerejeira caiu entre ele e Sakura.--

Rafael: ...É claro... Claro que tenho...várias...

Sakura: ...Várias...?

Rafael: ...Não, né... Eu não tenho ninguém, além de você.

Sakura: ...Até parece...

Rafael: ...Não confia mais em mim?

Sakura: ...Eu te amo.

Rafael: ...Acho que já me disse isso.

Sakura: Digo de novo, e de novo, e de novo...

Rafael: ...E eu digo que também te amo...de novo, de novo, e de novo...

--Sakura subitamente se levantou. Rafael fez o mesmo. As pétalas se agitavam. Sons podiam ser ouvidos ao longe.--

Rafael: ...Ouviu?

Sakura: Sim...

Rafael: ...O que pode ser...agora?

Sakura: Não sei...

--As árvores tremiam, enquanto os sons se intensificavam. Rafael e Sakura, de costas um para o outro, procuravam enxergar algo...--

**Episódio 14 : Aquilo que Brota do Nada Interior**

--As árvores pararam de tremer. Rafael empurrou Sakura, que caiu. O Senshi do Infinito foi atingido por uma esfera de energia.--

Sakura: Rafael!

Rafael: ...Estou bem.

Sakura: ...Por quê...? Por que insiste em me proteger...?

Rafael: ...Eu te amo... Isso não é um motivo justo?

Sakura: Seu idiota! Você está sem energias...

Rafael: ...Não diga besteiras... Eu apenas preciso...quebrar o selo que eu mesmo coloquei em mim...

Sakura: ...

Rafael: ...Mas se eu tentar usar uma técnica sem quebrar o selo...meu corpo pode explodir...

Sakura: ...

Rafael: ...É o que eu acho.

--Rafael foi atirado ao ar por um jovem de cabelos amarelados, vestindo uma capa negra. Em sua cabeça havia uma estranha faixa com uma placa metálica. Seu nome era Anortu das Sombras, e ele fora enviado pro Amanda para exterminar o Senshi do Infinito.--

Anortu: ...Esse é seu poder, Senshi?

Rafael: ...Quem é você...?

Anortu: Meu nome não importa para você, simples cadáver.

Rafael: ...Droga...não...consigo...

--Por mais que tentasse se concentrar, Rafael não conseguia mais fazer sua energia fluir. Sua pulsação caiu drasticamente enquanto ele tentava se levantar.--

Rafael: ...Maldição...

Anortu: ...Não tire a graça de eu te matar!

--Anortu chutou a cabeça de Rafael, fazendo com que o Senshi voasse sobre a árvore de cerejeira. Sakura conseguiu impedir a queda de Rafael utilizando a Carta Vento.--

Sakura: ...Você está...bem?

Rafael: ...Estou...vivo...

Anortu: ...Garota, sua vez não é agora!

Sakura: ...

Rafael: ...Deixe... Eu mesmo...lutarei...Sakura.

Sakura: Você é louco!

Rafael: ...Ligh...!

Sakura: Rafael!!!

Anortu: ...Pft.

Rafael: ...Lighti...!!!

Anortu: É inútil!!

--Por um breve instante o coração de Rafael parou de bater. Seus olhos momentaneamente perderam o foco e se fecharam. Seus braços e pernas travaram. Anortu avançou na direção do Senshi.--

Anortu: Quer tanto assim morrer?

Rafael: ...

Sakura: ...Rafael...você...está morto???

Anortu: GRITOS AGITADOS!!!

--Os olhos de Rafael se abriram. Todas as pétalas de cerejeira pararam no ar.--

Rafael: ...Heh...

Anortu: ...Quê?

--Anortu também parou. O golpe que ele tentou desferir havia sido anulado. Rafael ergueu um dedo.--

Rafael: ...IMPULSO DOS VENTOS ETERNOS!!!

--Anortu desapareceu antes de ser atingido pela técnica de Rafael, que caiu de joelhos.--

Rafael: ...

Sakura: ...Você é louco!!!

Rafael: ...Eu sou...

Sakura: ...Estou falando sério!!

Rafael: ...Eu sei...

--Anortu observava os dois do topo de uma árvore. Rafael tentou se levantar, mas Sakura o impediu.--

Sakura: Pare!

Rafael: ...Sakura...

Sakura: ...Não...o selo não foi quebrado...

Rafael: ...Eu sei... Por um breve momento apenas... eu pude...recuperar...o controle sobre o vento...mas só isso...por um breve...momento...

Anortu: Então seus poderes estão selados.

Rafael: ...

Anortu: ...Isso vai ser mais fácil do que eu pensei...

Rafael: ...Nem que eu tenha que explodir meu corpo, eu vou te derrotar!

Anortu: Como pretende fazer isso com seus poderes selados?

Rafael: ...

--Anortu saltou no ar. Rafael novamente empurrou Sakura para fora da mira dele.--

Anortu: GRITOS AGITADOS!!!

--Um buraco se abriu no chão. Rafael permaneceu de pé, sangue escorrendo por seu rosto. Anortu riu.--

Rafael: ...Do que está rindo?

Anortu: ...Ahn? Está me tirando?

Rafael: ...Você não vai me vencer com isso.

Anortu: ...Se é assim que você quer...

--Anortu disparou contra Sakura. Rafael apenas pôde olhar.--

Sakura: ...ESCUDO!!

Anortu: ...Essa garota tem mais truques que eu podia imaginar.

Rafael: ...Im...

Anortu: Quer mesmo explodir seu corpo?

Rafael: ...

Anortu: Me derrotar e deixar o mundo a mercê de meus Senhores? Leva todas as suas batalhas tão pessoalmente assim?

Rafael: ...

Sakura: ...Rafael, deixe ele comigo!!

Rafael: ...Não!

Sakura: Eu não sou uma garotinha frágil que não pode lutar!!!

Rafael: ...Não posso perder você...

Sakura: E eu posso perder você???

Anortu: O casal vai discutir até quando?

Rafael: ...Elípse...!!!

Anortu: ...Atire.

Rafael: ...

Anortu: Atire.

Rafael: ...

--Novamente o coração de Rafael parou de bater. Desta vez, porém, o Senshi do Infinito não desistiu de lutar.--

Rafael: ELÍPSE CELESTIAL!

--O corpo de Rafael foi engolido pelo seu próprio ataque. Anortu riu.--

Anortu: Sensacionalmente estúpido! Seus poderes estão selados, e mesmo assim você tenta me atacar!

Sakura: Rafael...

Anortu: Garota, você irá morrer, agora...

Sakura: ...Vamos lutar.

Anortu: GRITOS AGITADOS!

Sakura: ESTRELA EXTREMA!!

--Os dois ataques se chocaram no ar, espalhando as pétalas de cerejeira pelo ambiente. O corpo ferido de Rafael caiu ao lado de Anortu.--

Anortu: Olhe o que o destino me trouxe...

Sakura: Fique longe dele.

Anortu: ...Cale-se, está bem?

Sakura: ESTRELA... EXTREMA!!!

Anortu: Pft...

--Anortu desviou-se rapidamente, confundindo Sakura com sua velocidade.--

Anortu: Como prefere morrer?

Sakura: Eu não vou morrer...

Anortu: O que a faz pensar nisso?

Sakura: ...Eu confio em mim!!!

--Anortu dessa vez apareceu sobre Sakura, a atirando no chão.--

Anortu: ...Dessa distância, nada pode te impedir de morrer, Sa-ku-ra...

Sakura: ...Estrela...

Anortu: Nah!

Sakura: Extrema!

Anortu: É tão inútil...

--O ataque de Sakura foi bloqueado. Anortu se levantou, erguendo-a pelo pescoço. Enquanto isso, os olhos de Rafael se abriam. O selo havia se rompido com o ataque de Anortu. O Senshi do Infinito se levantou então.--

Rafael: ...Silêncio.

--Anortu pode apenas observar Rafael pela última vez, antes de seu corpo ser devastado por uma chuva de tiros de luz...--

**Episódio 15 : O Púpilo**

Den Haag - Holanda

--Clingendael Park, Jardim Japonês. Wilhelm van Jiassen caminhava furtivamente pelo local. Em suas costas carregava uma mochila, que continha livros negros.--

Wilhelm: Mas que diabos, onde está a entrada?

--Wilhelm caminhava pela ponte vermelha, em direção à um gazebo. Uma leve chuva começava a cair.--

Wilhelm: Maldição... Justo quando o Senhor Ashtaroth me concede esses livros o tempo fica assim... Espero que eu encontre um lugar bom para realizar...

--A chuva apertava ao redor de Wilhelm. Abrigado no gazebo, o garoto procurava saber se todos os livros estavam secos.--

Wilhelm: ...Hm... Que sorte... Estão todos secos... Vou ter que realizar aqui mesmo...

--Wilhelm espalhou os livros no chão, abrindo alguns. Todos eles possuíam escritas em línguas estranhas.--

Wilhelm: ...Senhores das Almas, Profundezas das Trevas...

--Uma pequena chama começou a devorar o livro que Wilhelm lia. Ele o atirou para longe dos outros, protegendo-os do fogo.--

Wilhelm: Droga, o que foi isso!? Maldição!!

--Um sobretudo negro caiu ao lado de Wilhelm. Caminhando até ele, Eriol Hiiragizawa o encarava friamente.--

Eriol: ...O que pensa que está fazendo, garoto?

Wilhelm: ...Você... Essa aura...

Eriol: ...Eu fiz uma pergunta.

--O corpo de Wilhelm se ergueu no ar. Ele procurava desesperadamente por um lugar para se segurar, mas não encontrou.--

Eriol: ...Vou falar de novo... O que pensa que está fazendo!? Garoto!

Wilhelm: Não é da sua conta!

Eriol: Vai me desafiar...?

--O braço direito de Wilhelm girou sob seu eixo, quebrando-se instantaneamente. O jovem urrou de dor, caindo perante Eriol.--

Eriol: ...Se não me responder, seu corpo vai se quebrar assim, parte por parte...

Wilhelm: ...Destruição...do Tempo!

--Eriol foi cercado por duas largas esferas de energia temporal. Porém, elas não provocaram feridas no Senshi do Sol.--

Wilhelm: ...

Eriol: Responda...garoto.

--Wilhelm tentou fugir, mas novamente seu corpo se ergueu contra sua vontade. Eriol encostou um dedo no ombro direito de seu oponente.--

Eriol: Comece a falar...

Wilhelm: ...

Eriol: ...3.

Wilhelm: ...Nunca...

Eriol: 2...

Wilhelm: ...

Eriol: 1...

Wilhelm: Nem que me mate...

Eriol: ...!

--O dedo de Eriol produziu uma fina camada de energia avermelhada, que explodiu. O ombro de Wilhelm sofreu uma pressão inimaginável. Seus ossos se partiram novamente.--

Wilhelm: ...GAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Eriol: ...Para que servem esses livros?

Wilhelm: ...

Eriol: ...Cristais Negros.

--O restante do corpo de Wilhelm foi coberto por cristais negros, que penetravam sua pele lentamente.--

Eriol: ...Eu não estou de bom humor, e minha paciência já se esgotou, portanto fale. Agora!

Wilhelm: ...Ressuscitar...

Eriol: ...Ressuscitar...? Quem?

Wilhelm: ...Aquele que fora escolhido...para ser o General do Exército dos Grandes Demônios...

Eriol: Não me diga...

Wilhelm: ...S...e...

Eriol: Deixem a alma dele em paz. Ele já sofreu o bastante.

Wilhelm: ...Não, não... Ele ainda tem muito a fazer...

Eriol: ...

Wilhelm: Eu sou seu discipulo... E preciso trazê-lo de volta para este mundo...

Eriol: ...Idiota.

--Alguns dos cristais explodiram, provocando sérias feridas em Wilhelm.--

Wilhelm: ...

Eriol: ...A alma dele já se perdeu no tempo e espaço... Já não há mais volta... Deixe-o em paz, garoto!

Wilhelm: ...Ele tem que pagar... Os poderes que deram a ele... Eu preciso...do meu mestre!

Eriol: Você é mesmo um garoto patético...

--A perna esquerda de Wilhelm foi quase arrancada com a explosão dos cristais.--

Eriol: ...Acho que a dor ainda não atingiu o máximo, pode se acalmar.

Wilhelm: ...

Eriol: ...Por que Sen?

Wilhelm: ...Você sabe... Você sabe quem é...Sen...?

Eriol: ...Sen é o verdadeiro Senshi do Infinito.

Wilhelm: ...E seu "irmão" Rafael... Ele era destinado a ser aquele que iria trazer o fim para este mundo...

Eriol: ...Mas Sen acabou voluntariamente tomando esse posto... Empurrando Rafael para a posição de Senshi do Infinito...

Wilhelm: ...Isso por que Sen percebeu a real face da humanidade...

Eriol: ...Creio que Rafael também sentiu essa dura realidade...

Wilhelm: Mas ele não deu as costas para a tão preciosa luz...

Eriol: ...

Wilhelm: ...Sen... Meu Mestre, ele tem o dever, o poder... Ele deve comandar o exército formado pelos Grandes Demônios... E assim transformar o mundo.

Eriol: ...Idiota.

Wilhelm: ...

--Agora foi a vez da perna direita de Wilhelm explodir.--

Eriol: ...Quem o mandou fazer isso?

Wilhelm: Ninguém...

Eriol: ...É mesmo?

Wilhelm: ...Eu preciso do meu Mestre...

Eriol: Sen teria vergonha de ver você...

Wilhelm: ...

Eriol: Creio que ele não é mais necessário.

Wilhelm: ...

Eriol: Afinal, se não foram ordens de seus superiores...

Wilhelm: ...Ashtaroth me ensinou o ritual...

Eriol: ...Ashtaroth...

Wilhelm: ...Essa...aura...? Então é você... Que ele procura...

Eriol: ...

Wilhelm: O assassino do filho...

Eriol: ...

--Os livros desapareceram com o fogo que Eriol criara. Wilhelm tremia.--

Eriol: ...O que mais tem para me dizer?

Wilhelm: ...Nada... Me mate logo...

Eriol: ...

Wilhelm: Mate...antes que morra...

Eriol: ...Com quem você pensa que está falando? Como acha que poderia me matar?

Wilhelm: ...DESTRUIÇÃO...

--Eriol apertou a garganta de Wilhelm, o calando.--

Wilhelm: Aghh...

Eriol: ...

Wilhelm: ...Mestre...Sen...eu vou...ao seu encontro...

Eriol: ...Idiota...

Wilhelm: O quê...?

--Eriol atirou o corpo de Wilhelm para o alto.--

Eriol: A alma de Sen já se encontra purificada em algum lugar em que vocês jamais poderão alcançar. Garoto.

Wilhelm: ...Mestre Sen!!!

Eriol: ...Morra, desgraçado!!

Wilhelm: Qu...

--Eriol se afastou. O corpo de Wilhelm caiu no chão, consumido pelas chamas lentamente...--

**Episódio 16 : O Exército da Lua Negra**

Aikachi

--Hei An, acompanhado por dois garotos e uma garota, se encontravam na presença do Príncipe Raphael, que oferecera chá a eles.--

Hei An: ...Obrigado pelo chá, mas não, obrigado... Temos outros assuntos, meu Senhor Príncipe.

Raphael: ...Sim? É sobre o treinamento?

Hei An: Estes três excederam as espectativas, Senhor.

Raphael: É mesmo?

Hei An: ...Sim.

Raphael: Quais seriam seus nomes?

Hei An: ...

--Os três se levantaram, seguidos por Hei An.--

Hei An: ...Khetasod.

--O garoto de longos cabelos brancos que se encontrava do lado direito de Hei An deu um passo à frente.--

Hei An: Qatlaswad.

--Um alto jovem de cabelos escuros e pele morena se aproximou. Hei An se voltou para a bela garota de cabelos loiros.--

Hei An: Sukanovyj.

--Os três agora estavam entre Hei An e Raphael, que os encarava.--

Raphael: São esses os seus melhores alunos?

Hei An: Sim, Senhor Príncipe.

Raphael: Espero que estejam prontos para agir.

Hei An: Assim que determinar.

Raphael: Eles são mudos?

Hei An: ...Não, Senhor.

Raphael: ...Então por que eles não falam?

Hei An: ...Imaginei que não seria necessário.

Raphael: Eu gostaria que eles falassem.

Hei An: Como desejar...

Raphael: ...Então vamos... Qatlaswad... Quais seus pontos fortes?

Qatlaswad: ...Como assim?

Raphael: Quais os elementos que domina melhor?

Qatlaswad: ...Ah... Sim. Basicamente o Fogo.

Hei An: Qatlaswad obteve novas máximas no mestrado de técnicas de Fogo.

Raphael: É mesmo?

Qatlaswad: Sim, é mesmo.

Raphael: ...Bem, creio que sei quem você poderia enfrentar. Agora você... Khetasod.

Kethasod: Vento é minha especialidade.

Raphael: Vento?

Hei An: Ele foi o segundo melhor aluno na categoria Vento, mas realmente foi impressionante como venceu a luta final, e como dominou técnicas de cura.

Raphael: ...Instinto assassino?

Hei An: Um dos melhores.

Raphael: Não tenho duvidas de qual será seu destinatário. Agora você, Sukanovyj.

Sukanovyj: Sim, meu Príncipe?

Raphael: ...Fale.

Sukanovyj: Eu gosto de comer morangos e beber vinho, estou usando roupa preta, como pode ver, meus cabelos são bem amarelinhos, gosto de homens fortes e...

Hei An: ...!

Raphael: Eu quero saber sobre suas habilidades, sua imprestável!

Hei An: Sukanovyj!

--Raphael levantou, e furiosamente golpeou o rosto da garota com suas mãos, derrubando-a.--

Raphael: Garota. Imbecil! É do mesmo tipo de Daly, uma vagabunda dada!

Hei An: Acalme-se...

--Sukanovyj lentamente se recuperou, sorrindo.--

Sukanovyj: Eu amo apanhar! Como sabia??

Hei An: ...

Raphael: ...Que diabos...

Sukanovyj: Adorei!!

Hei An: Sukanovyj-dono, comporte-se.

Sukanovyj: Heiiii! Não fala assim comigo!! Bate em mim Príncipe!!!

Hei An: SUKANOVYJ!!

--Raphael ergueu a mão. Hei An o observou.--

Raphael: Não... Tudo bem, Hei An.

Hei An: Senhor...?

Raphael: Na realidade, Sukanovyj... Eu sei exatamente para onde deve ir...

Hei An: ...?

Sukanovyj: ...Vai me mandar para onde...?

Raphael: ...Para fazer o que quiser, e depois se livrar de uma pessoa.

Sukanovyj: ...Isso me deixa louca...

Hei An: ...

Raphael: ...Até receberem a ordem de partir...deverão ser treinados mais ainda por Hei An.

Hei An: ...Com prazer, senhor.

--Os quatro se retiraram da presença de Raphael, que contemplou o luar negro que surgia nos céus de Aikachi...--

Tokyo - Japão

--Sakura observava Eriol sentado na janela. O Senshi do Sol se aproximou, preocupado.--

Eriol: Houve algo...?

Sakura: ...Sim... Pensei que estava por perto...

Eriol: ...Não estava por perto...

Sakura: ...Fomos atacados...

Eriol: ...Quê..? E o...

Sakura: Rafael?

Eriol: ...

Sakura: ...Está em frangalhos...

Eriol: ...Ainda se encontra com os poderes selados?

Sakura: ...Creio que sim.

Eriol: ...

Sakura: ...Por onde andou?

Eriol: ...Resolvendo alguns assuntos...

Sakura: ...Não acho que este seja o momento de nos afastarmos...

Eriol: Diz isso por estar preocupada com Rafael?

Sakura: ...Como assim?

Eriol: ...Não...nada demais...

Sakura: ...Não esconda nada de mim...

--Eriol sorriu, enquanto os olhos verde-esmeralda de Sakura demonstravam profunda preocupação.--

Local Desconhecido

--Abaddon e Angelos observavam um espelho negro no centro de um salão hexagonal. No espelho se refletiam as imagens de vários locais da Terra.--

Angelos: Mestre Abaddon...?

Abaddon: ...Sim, eu sei.

Angelos: Já não era o momento de...

Abaddon: Sim, eu sei.

Angelos: ...Então o que houve...?

Abaddon: ...Creio que há algum tipo de energia selando-os.

Angelos: Mas...quem?

Abaddon: Não faço a menor idéia... Ninguém poderia fazer isso.

Angelos: Exceto um Anjo, talvez?

Abaddon: Refere-se a Nelchael?

Angelos: Por que não?

Abaddon: Não, ele não ganharia nada com isso.

Angelos: ...

--Uma espiral negra circulou sobre o espelho, despertando a atenção dos dois.--

Angelos: Mas veja só...

Abaddon: Então houve apenas um erro nos cálculos...

Angelos: ...Eles vão se mexer?

Abaddon: Dentro de qualquer instante...

Angelos: ...Bom!

Abaddon: Para nós... Ruim para os humanos.

--Ambos permaneceram a observam a espiral negra subir, cobrindo completamente o espelho...--

**Episódio 17 : A Sonata da Traição**

Tokyo - Japão

--Subitamente começou a chover. Eriol se abrigou, enquanto Sakura fechava a janela.--

Eriol: ...Que estranho, não sabia que ia chover...

Sakura: Não saiu nada mesmo na previsão...

Eriol: ...Bom, mas o tempo muda mesmo... Não é?

Sakura: ...É. Tudo bem...

Eriol: ...Estranho...eu não...

--Eriol abriu a porta que separava a sala do restante da casa, atravessou o corredor e parou em frente ao quarto onde estava Rafael.--

Eriol: ...Sakura... Eu não...sinto...nenhum sinal de...vida...

Sakura: ...R...

--Violentamente Sakura abriu a porta. Entretando, como Eriol temia, não havia ninguém no interior do quarto.--

Eriol: Droga!

Sakura: Rafael!!!

--Sakura e Eriol ficaram imóveis, sem imaginar onde poderia estar Rafael.--

Local Desconhecido

--Uma pequena nesga de luz iluminava o sufocante ambiente. As altas paredes sem janelas se uniam em vigas metálicas das quais pendiam correntes. Em uma dessas correntes pendia um corpo. O corpo de um Senshi, parcialmente acordado. Uma estranha melodia podia ser ouvida no local.--

Rafael: ...Piano...?

--A música parou. Um pano preto foi atirado contra Rafael. Nelchael o encarava.--

Nelchael: Então é você.

Rafael: ...Eu...?

Nelchael: Um dos Senshis.

Rafael: ...Eu...? Senshi? ...O que é um Senshi?

Nelchael: Não se faça de bobo, Senshi do Infinito.

Rafael: ...

Nelchael: Você já atrapalhou a vida de muitas pessoas.

Rafael: ...E daí? Isso não é da sua conta.

Nelchael: Humano...

--O corpo de Rafael girou, prendendo-se mais ainda nas correntes.--

Rafael: ...

Nelchael: Sua morte será lenta e dolorosa.

Rafael: ...Minha morte?

Nelchael: ...

Rafael: ...Não pense que será assim...

--Nelchael caiu para trás. O corpo de Rafael balançava.--

Rafael: ...

Nelchael: Como ousa atingir a mim? Nelchael, Príncipe da Música!!

Rafael: Nelchael... Mas...esse nome é de...um... Anjo!

Nelchael: Pensou que eu fosse um humano imbecil como você??

Rafael: ...Imbecil?

Nelchael: Quem você pensa que colocou o mundo nesse estado?

Rafael: ...Que estado? O mundo não está tão caótico como dizem!

Nelchael: ...!

Rafael: Além disso...vocês apenas querem destruí-lo.

Nelchael: Ele já está destruido.

Rafael: ...Não sei quem são vocês... Mas...

Nelchael: Mas o quê???

Rafael: ...Jamais chegariam aos pés de Sen.

Nelchael: ...Seu amado Sen... Sempre defendendo o amado Sen!

Rafael: ...

Nelchael: Chega de conversa. Você vai morrer!

Rafael: ...

Nelchael: SONATA DO INFERNO!!

--A música retornou mais intensamente. As correntes que prendiam o corpo de Rafael vibravam com as ondas sonoras.--

Nelchael: Seu corpo vai ser despedaçado pouco a pouco, e então será queimado pelas chamas do Inferno, Senshi maldito!!

Rafael: ...Fale o que quiser...

--As correntes se apertavam ao redor do corpo de Rafael, que sorriu ao ver Nelchael saltar em sua direção.--

Nelchael: Você vai morrer rapidamente, então!!!

--O corpo de Rafael pendeu para trás, sendo atirado rapidamente para a frente, empurrando Nelchael, que caiu violentamente no chão. As correntes se romperam, e Rafael se libertou.--

Rafael: ...Isso vai deixar marcas por um tempo.

Nelchael: Como conseguiu romper as correntes?

Rafael: ...Não devo respostas para um traidor!

Nelchael: Traidor?

Rafael: Você era um Anjo!

Nelchael: O que isso importa para você?? Seu humano nojento!!

Rafael: ...

Nelchael: Reles humano destruidor de mundos...

Rafael: ...Você quer ver o que um "reles humano" pode fazer?

Nelchael: Está me desafiando?

Rafael: ...Você vai se arrepender.

Nelchael: ...Heh... Humanos... Criaturas simplórias! MORRA!!!

Rafael: Não vai me vencer jamais, maldito!

Nelchael: SONATA DO INFERNO!!!

--As ondas sonoras não alcançaram Rafael, que se movimentava em uma velocidade absurda.--

Nelchael: ...Isso não é normal, nem para um humano com poderes...

Rafael: ...WIND REVOLUTION!

Nelchael: ...??

--A velocidade de Rafael aumentou, enquanto leves ondas de impacto atingiam Nelchael.--

Nelchael: Mas você é mesmo um insolente, humano.

Rafael: ...

--Os olhos de Nelchael foram tomados por um brilho vermelho. Uma névoa negra cobriu o local onde estavam. Rafael parou de se mexer imediatamente.--

Rafael: ...Mas...como?

Nelchael: Estava usando os ventos para lutar?

Rafael: ...

Nelchael: Agora eles foram selados. Não há nenhum fluxo de ar nesse local.

Rafael: ...Acha que isso...vai me impedir...?

Nelchael: Dificuldade de respirar?

Rafael: ...

Nelchael: Sem fluxo de ar o oxigênio deve estar chegando bem mais devagar até você, ainda mais neste local selado por energia das trevas. Ou seja, um humano como você não pode fazer nada.

Rafael: ...Impulso...dos...ventos...

Nelchael: ...Por favor, assim a luta fica sem graça.

--Rafael caiu ajoelhado. Sua visão estava turva.--

Nelchael: ...Eu não posso sequer oferecer-lhe para vir para o nosso lado, afinal, você é humano demais para isso.

Rafael: ...

Nelchael: Você é filho de um demônio, mas o seu desejo de ser humano é tão forte que supera isso... Senshi.

Rafael: ...Não ouse falar disso...

Nelchael: ...O quê?

Rafael: ...Eu sou...um Senshi...sim... Mas...não tenho pai...

Nelchael: Claro que tem, humano imbecil.

Rafael: ...Não...diga...isso...

--Por um instante, os olhos de Rafael foram tomados por uma cor negra. Nelchael, sem perceber, ergueu o braço para atacar o Senshi.--

Nelchael: Adeus. Rafael do Infinito.

--Chamas cercaram o braço de Nelchael. O corpo de Rafael foi tomado pelo fogo, desaparecendo na fumaça.--

Nelchael: ...Foi melhor assim.

--Nelchael se dirigiu para o outro lado do local, procurando pela saída oculta na escuridão.--

Nelchael: ...Mas...que energia é essa?

--Ele se virou, procurando a forte presença que aparecera.--

Nelchael: ...Impossível.

--O corpo de Nelchael foi atingido por milhares de pontos de luz. O Anjo Caído resistiu, e contra-atacou.--

Nelchael: É o seu fim, seu demônio!!!

--Uma estranha melodia surgiu ao redor de Nelchael. Seus olhos se fecharam, e o tempo pareceu parar...--

**Episódio 18 : Além do Esquecimento**

Tokyo - Japão

--Sakura e Eriol se entreolhavam. A janela do quarto se estilhaçou. As criaturas de Abaddon avançaram em bando sobre os dois.--

Sakura: Que coisas são essas???

Eriol: Eu não sei! Mas parecem ter saído do Inferno!

Sakura: Que nojo! Elas estão babando em mim!

Eriol: ...

--Eriol tentava realizar suas técnicas, mas suas energias não se manifestavam. Uma das criaturas, com aparência de ave, desceu velozmente sobre eles.--

Sakura: ...Faça algo!!

Eriol: Eu não consigo...

Sakura: ERIOL!!!

Eriol: Não dáááá!!!

--Algumas das criaturas explodiram no ar. Eriol e Sakura observaram, enquanto as outras se desfaziam.--

Eriol: ...O que aconteceu?

Sakura: ...Quem fez isso?

--Uma garota de cabelos prateados e olhos vermelhos surgiu entre eles. Ela portava uma foice, e seu corpo era coberto por uma capa negra. Pequenas asas balançavam em suas costas.--

Sakura: Quem é você?

Eriol: ...Se tentar nos matar eu...

--A garota sorriu. Suas asas balançaram novamente, impulsionando-a para a frente. Ela era um Anjo Elemental. Shi Angel.--

Shi Angel: Muito prazer, meu nome é Shiori. Shi Angel. O Anjo Elemental da Morte!

--A garota sorria, deixando Eriol e Sakura com uma sensação estranha.--

Eriol: ...Anjo da Morte...?

Shi Angel: Shi Angel. Mas podem me chamar de Shi. Ou Shiori!

Sakura: O que faz aqui, ahn... Shiori?

Shi Angel: Vim ajudar vocês...

Sakura: ...Quê?

Shi Angel: Se não percebeu, o mundo tá cheio dessas coisas!

Eriol: Mas o que um Anjo faz na Terra?

Shi Angel: ...Esqueceu o que os Anjos são, Clow?

Eriol: ...

Shi Angel: Somos humanos também.

Eriol: Mas, vocês não deviam estar protegendo o Céu?

Shi Angel: ...Sim.

Sakura: Então o que faz aqui?

Shi Angel: ...Não vamos...ficar apenas olhando nosso mundo ser destruído.

Eriol: Como assim?

Shi Angel: ...O Céu abriu mão da Terra.

--Eriol e Sakura olharam sem entender para Shi Angel. O Anjo da Morte suspirou, e sentou-se.--

Local Desconhecido

--Nelchael e Rafael estavam parados. Chovia no exterior do local.--

Nelchael: Sonata...do Esquecimento.

--Rafael deu um passo para trás. Por um instante, seu corpo se tornou gélido.--

Rafael: ...O que aconteceu?

Nelchael: A Sonata do Esquecimento.

Rafael: ...

Nelchael: Nenhuma alma viva se lembrará de você depois desse instante. É como se nunca tivesse existido.

Rafael: ...Pft...

Nelchael: Se eu fosse você não estaria tão calmo assim.

Rafael: ...

Nelchael: Já que ninguém se lembra de você, você não é mais um Senshi. Sakura, Eriol, Aikachi, sua mãe... Todos se esqueceram.

Rafael: ...

Nelchael: Desiste da luta?

Rafael: ...

Nelchael: Por que lutar se não tem para quem voltar?

Rafael: O mundo.

Nelchael: O mundo?

Rafael: ...Eu luto por esse mundinho azul...chamado Planeta Terra.

Nelchael: Que patético.

Rafael: Patético ou não...

Nelchael: Para que lutar por um lugar prestes a acabar... Por pessoas que jamais se lembrarão de você...?

Rafael: ...

Nelchael: Abra os olhos. Abra os olhos e veja como é imbecil, humano!

Rafael: Humano. Humanidade. Sonhos... Esperança... Mesmo depois de tantas lutas, não perdi a esperança ainda.

Nelchael: Pft...

Rafael: ...Mesmo que você diga que ninguém jamais se lembrará de mim...

Nelchael: Quê?

Rafael: ...Mesmo que as trevas do meu coração me possuam finalmente... Eu sei... Que nada pode superar os laços verdadeiros da amizade!!!

Nelchael: Humano imbecil!!!

--Nelchael avançou contra Rafael, suas mãos estendidas buscando o corpo do Senshi do Infinito, que suspirou levemente.--

Rafael: ...

Nelchael: MORRA HUMANO!!!

--Uma lágrima percorreu o rosto de Rafael, enquanto seus olhos se tornavam negros novamente...--

Tokyo - Japão

--Sakura, Eriol e Shi Angel observavam o céu negro, iluminado por poucas estrelas cadentes.--

Shi Angel: O Céu...decidiu que os humanos devem cuidar desse mundo...sendo que...sendo que eles eram o alvo de Lúcifer...

Eriol: Mas o alvo de Ashtaroth era Aikachi...

Sakura: E pelo que lutam os outros?

Eriol: Nossa Terra.

Shi Angel: Lutam para dominar este mundo...e então tentar controlar todos os Reinos.

Sakura: ...

Shi Angel: E graças a isso, Aikachi passa por uma crise.

Eriol: Raphael tomou o poder, montou uma revolução e planeja esmagar os Senshis...

Shi Angel: E conquistar o mundo humano.

Eriol: ...E apenas nós para lutar...

Sakura: Contra dois inimigos...

Shi Angel: Muitos Anjos vieram para cá... Eles ajudarão.

Eriol: Boa notícia...

Shi Angel: Melhor nos prepararmos para as batalhas.

Eriol: Sim.

Sakura: É...

--Shi Angel se retirou, voando. Eriol se levantou, observando Sakura.--

Eriol: Você está bem?

Sakura: Sim, estou...

Eriol: Tem certeza?

Sakura: Absoluta, Eriol...

Eriol: ...Descanse um pouco... Está bem?

Sakura: Tá...

--Eriol também se retirou, deixando Sakura sozinha. A garota continuava a olhar para o céu, sonhando...--

Sakura: ...Onde está...você...? Rafael...

--Seus olhos se fecharam lentamente, enquanto uma fina chuva começava a cair.--

**Episódio 19 : Esperança**

Local Desconhecido

--Nelchael desviou-se de Rafael, que movimentava-se de forma assustadora. Seus olhos agora estavam totalmente negros.--

Rafael: Nel...cha...el...

Nelchael: ...Rafael...

Rafael: ...Mor...ra...

Nelchael: ...Esse não é o Rafael de antes...

Rafael: ...

Nelchael: ...Ele é mais assustador que muitos demônios...

Rafael: ...

--Asas negras surgiram ao redor de Rafael, que flutuava ao redor de Nelchael.-

Rafael: ...Nel...cha...el...

Nelchael: ...Pft... De humano desesperado passou para um demônio? Como você é patético!!!! SONATA DO INFERNO!!!

--O corpo de Rafael foi atirado para cima, caindo violentamente entre as correntes que pendiam do teto. Seu corpo ficou preso pelo metal.--

Nelchael: ...Acho que agora ele morreu. Finalmente.

--Nelchael retirou as correntes que prendiam o corpo do Senshi do Infinito, deitando-o no chão.--

Nelchael: Você foi um oponente a altura portanto...deixarei que seu corpo descanse dignamente... Rafael.

--Nelchael se afastou, sentando em um ponto isolado do local. Seus dedos tocavam uma fúnebre melodia no ar, envolvendo o corpo inerte de Rafael.--

Rafael: ...Onde...estou...?

--Rafael se levantou, mas não estava no velho local abandonado. O Senshi olhava ao seu redor, apenas percebendo que estava no meio do nada. Sua alma estava presa entre o mundo dos vivos e dos mortos.--

Rafael: ...Que...lugar é esse...?

--Rafael tentava andar, mas apenas se aprofundava na escuridão. Pouco a pouco ele sentiu sua alma ser consumida.--

Rafael: ...Não...pode ser... Eu...morri...?

--"Abra os olhos". Rafael procurava a voz que surgiu do nada.--

Rafael: Quem...está aí...?

--"Abra os olhos da alma." Novamente Rafael tentou encontrar algo na escuridão, mas nada havia.--

Rafael: ...Pretende me levar para o Inferno??

--"Abra os olhos da sua alma, enxergue a Luz que brilha nas profundezas da sua Escuridão..."--

Rafael: Quem é você...?

--"Rafael... A Escuridão nasceu da mesma estrela do Infinito. Dois destinos que se cruzaram... Duas almas..." Rafael parou de procurar.--

Rafael: ...

--"Não vou permitir que você fique vagando que nem eu..."

Rafael: ...Sen?

--A voz cessou. A escuridão diminuiu levemente, e Sen apareceu perante Rafael.--

Rafael: ...É você...mesmo...? Sen...?

Sen: ...

Rafael: ...

Sen: O que faz em um lugar desses?

Rafael: Sen?

Sen: Quem disse que podia morrer?

Rafael: ...

Sen: Rafael, você deixou a Escuridão te controlar, de novo?

Rafael: Sen!

Sen: Patético.

Rafael: ...

Sen: No fim das contas, você também não conseguiu o que desejava...irmão.

Rafael: ...

Sen: E vai abandonar a humanidade? Sakura, Eriol, Aikachi?

Rafael: Aikachi não é mais o mesmo lugar de antes...

Sen: Esse não é o Rafael com quem eu lutei.

Rafael: Eu estou morto mesmo... Só assim para um assassino morto falar comigo!

Sen: Minha alma não vai nem para o Céu. Nem para o Inferno. Portanto, eu fico aqui, sem destino, até um dia, quem sabe, reencarnar.

Rafael: ...

Sen: Você ainda não está morto.

Rafael: ...

Sen: Não adianta ficar em silêncio, Rafael.

Rafael: Sen...

Sen: Eu lutei com você várias vezes... Então eu posso dizer muito bem que sei quem é você. Você é um dos Senshi de Aikachi. Você lutou bravamente ao lado de todos os outros para proteger a Terra por tantas vezes... E agora, agora vai desistir?

Rafael: ...Não existe mais por que lutar... Aikachi... Aikachi foi dominada pela maldade...de um Senshi traidor... A Terra está em frangalhos, a mercê de demônios... E apenas três Senshis lutam. Agora, com minha queda...

Sen: Não seja idiota!!!

Rafael: ...

Sen: Já disse... Esse não é o verdadeiro Senshi do Infinito que eu conheci... Não é o verdadeiro Rafael com quem eu lutei... Se vocês, Senshis, não puderam salvar o mundo, não puderem salvar Aikachi, quem poderá? Essa luta é de vocês... Não entreguem a luta para outros.

Rafael: ...

Sen: Se um dia pretende ver um mundo melhor, lute por isso, Rafael... Ou então...

Rafael: Ou então...?

Sen: Morra pateticamente, consumido pelas trevas do seu coração... Suje a imagem de Aikachi mais ainda...

Rafael: ...

Sen: Lute por todos...e lute um pouco por mim também... Graças a você, minha alma encontrou a paz...irmão.

Rafael: ...Sen...

Sen: ...Um dia espero reencontrar você no mundo dos vivos... Sob circunstâncias bem diferentes...

Rafael: Sen!!

Sen: ...Fiquei muito tempo parado aqui, dando ouvidos a um perdedor... Espero que faça valer a pena...

Rafael: ...Mas...

Sen: ...Vá logo... Jamais te esqueci... Nem esquecerei...

Rafael: SEN!!!!

--Os olhos de Rafael se abriram. Seu corpo logo estava de pé, emitindo uma aura levemente prateada.--

Nelchael: ...Ainda vivo...? Como?

Rafael: ...Um velho amigo...me devolveu a esperança...

Nelchael: Esperança...de quê???

Rafael: De um mundo melhor.

Nelchael: Pare!! Não venha com essa besteira de novo!!!

Rafael: ...Existem pessoas que jamais se esquecerão umas das outras...

Nelchael: Idiota!!

Rafael: E é por elas...que as pessoas lutam... Pelas pessoas que nunca nos abandonam... Que sempre encontram uma forma de...de nos apoiar...

Nelchael: SONATA DO INFERNO!!!!

--As ondas sonoras da técnica de Nelchael passaram ao lado do Senshi, que apenas se movimentou levemente para desviar.--

Rafael: Pare.

Nelchael: SONATA DO INFERNO!!!!!

Rafael: ...Chega, Nelchael, Anjo Caído. Já basta.

--Rafael e Nelchael se encaravam, frente a frente.--

Nelchael: Como...?

Rafael: Nunca subestime um humano.

Nelchael: ...

Rafael: Você já foi um Anjo... Deveria saber do que somos capazes...

Nelchael: ...Te vejo no Inferno então...demônio...

Rafael: ...Não iremos mais nos ver, jamais, Nelchael.

--Ambos foram cercados por um círculo branco, que girava velozmente.--

Rafael: Adeus.

Nelchael: Quê??? Uma técnica de purificação?

Rafael: Não. Não seja tolo.

Nelchael: Ah??

Rafael: Diga adeus ao tempo e espaço.

--Nelchael tentou fugir, mas seu corpo já não se mexia mais. Rafael suspirou, e moveu um dedo.--

Rafael: SELO DE LUZ DO INFINITO!!!

--Nelchael teve seu corpo atravessado por incontáveis raios de luz. O círculo brilhante cedeu, e o Anjo Caído permaneceu parado.--

Rafael: ...Esse é o poder máximo do Selo Infinito, Nelchael... Seu corpo ficará assim, enclausurado nessa prisão de Luz. Mas acredite... Você não será esquecido...

--O local desapareceu, assim como a chama da vida de Nelchael. Rafael correu pelo local deserto, até achar uma pequena fonte de luz. Uma passagem para o mundo humano.--

Rafael: ...Esperem por mim...

--Rafael correu novamente para a fonte de luz, desejando que ainda restasse tempo...--

**Episódio 20 : O Sol Que Não se Apaga, A Lua Que Não Brilha**

Aikachi

--Eriol e Sakura, acompanhados de Shi Angel e mais três Anjos, adentravam a região da Capital de Aikachi, se livrando de todos que tentassem detê-los.--

Eriol: Sakura, Shi, vocês, não se descuidem em momento algum. Aikachi não é mais um terreno pacífico!

Sakura: Eu sei, Eriol!

Shi Angel: Não se preocupe conosco, sabemos o que fazer!

Eriol: Acho melhor nos separarmos!

Shi Angel: Três grupos de dois?

Eriol: O que acha?

Sakura: ...Apenas vamos acabar logo com isso.

Shi Angel: Certo!

--Eriol, Sakura e Shi Angel se separaram no portão do Palácio. Os caminhos até as Torres Principais estavam bloqueados pelo exército comandado por Raphael. Os três grupos avançavam entre os guerreiros controlados pelo corrompido Senshi da Lua, mas logo, os três Anjos que acompanhavam Shi Angel foram vencidos.--

Eriol: ...Maldição... Aikachi está mais forte que antes... Eu não acredito que tenho que lutar contra...contra...eles...

--Eriol continuou a avançar, em direção ao local onde Raphael estava. Sakura, por sua vez, se deparava com uma adversária: Sukanovyj.--

Sakura: ...Quem é você?

Sukanovyj: Então é você, não é? Aquela apaixonadinha pelo Infinito?

Sakura: ...

Sukanovyj: Você é meu alvo... Garotas também podem ser deliciosas... Ainda mais aquelas que já foram provadas por garotos que a amavam...

Sakura: CALA..A..BOCA!!!!

Sukanovyj: O...Infinito né? Ele não presta pelo jeito... É louco por mulheres...

Sakura: Como...ousa???

Sukanovyj: Ahn?

Sakura: Como ousa falar assim de nós????

Sukanovyj: Está chateada? Ui...garotas chateadas me deixam louca...

Sakura: ...Não perdôo...

Sukanovyj: Ah...

--Sukanovyj se aproximou de Sakura, segurando o rosto da Senshi da Estrela.--

Sukanovyj: Permita-me beijar sua linda boca...

Sakura: ...

--A Senshi empurrou Sukanovyj, estendendo os braços na direção da protegida de Ogaeiup, que riu.--

Sukanovyj: Está brava... Que delicia...

Sakura: ...Como você ousa falar essas coisas de nós dois... Me tocar... E ainda por cima... Me olhar desse jeito???

--Sukanovyj olhava excitada para Sakura, que, raivosamente, avançava.--

Sakura: Sua...piranha!

Sukanovyj: Assim você me conquista!! Agora bata em mim...

Sakura: ...

Sukanovyj: Vem...

Sakura: Você é nojenta.

Sukanovyj: Não fala assim vai...

Sakura: ...

Sukanovyj: Seus olhos são lindos..

Sakura: Cala a boca!!!

--Sakura foi agarrada por Sukanovyj, que sorria loucamente. A Senshi, tomada de raiva e resolução, saltou, usando o corpo da adversária como apoio, e, girando no ar, preparou seu ataque final.--

Sakura: Sua desgraçada... Vai desaparecer da face da Terra!!!

Sukanovyj: Ahh???

Sakura: SUPERNOVA ESTRELA NEGRA!

--Na palma da mão de Sakura se formou uma micro esfera negra, que rapidamente se expandiu, englobando todo o local da batalha. Subitamente, a esfera explodiu, desaparecendo com metade do terreno, e dando fim a vida de Sukanovyj. Sakura, sentou-se no chão, buscando recuperar-se do esforço necessário para disparar sua técnica mais devastadora. Por sua vez, Shi Angel se deparava com outro dos escolhidos de Raphael: Qatlaswad.--

Shi Angel: Quem é você?

Qatlaswad: Meu nome é Qatlaswad. Seu túmulo é aqui, em nome de Alá.

Shi Angel: ...

Qatlaswad: Você é um Anjo...?

Shi Angel: ...

Qatlaswad: FOGO DIVINO DO ORIENTE!

Shi Angel: ...

--Shi Angel rodopiou, suas asas negras refletindo o fogo disparado por Qatlaswad.--

Shi Angel: Não é isso que vai me matar.

Qatlaswad: FOGO DIVINO DO ORIENTE!!!

Shi Angel: Se não percebeu, eu tenho mais o que fazer.

Qatlaswad: Quê???

--Shi Angel atravessou o ataque de fogo de Qatlaswad. O Anjo da Morte riu, erguendo um dedo da mão direita.--

Shi Angel: Minha vez de brincar.

Qatlaswad: Como??

Shi Angel: HEAVENLY DEATH!!! MORTE CELESTIAL!!!

--Qatlaswad foi cercado por pontos negros que rodopiavam, acompanhando o dedo de Shi Angel. Novamente ela riu.--

Shi Angel: Adeus, inimigo da Terra.

--O corpo de Qatlaswad foi varrido pela força do impacto causado pelos pontos negros, que desapareceram juntamente com o inimigo. Shi Angel, sem pestanejar, correu em direção do seu objetivo maior: As Torres do Palácio.--

Shi Angel: Vamos logo, Senshis!

--Eriol foi o primeiro a chegar. Raphael o aguardava do outro lado do caminho.--

Raphael: ...Eriol...? Onde estão...

--Ao lado de Eriol estavam caídos os corpos de Hei An e Khetasod. Raphael deu um passo para trás.--

Raphael: Eu acho que o subestimei...

Eriol: ...Me subestimar seria um erro da sua parte, afinal, você me conhece bem, Raphael.

Raphael: ...Você trouxe o caos até Aikachi. O que quer aqui agora?

Eriol: ...Eu não trouxe o caos até Aikachi. Nem Rafael, Sakura, ou qualquer outro Senshi. O que aconteceu de verdade foi que você enlouqueceu!

Raphael: Cale-se, insolente.

Eriol: ...Eu gostaria de evitar uma luta com você.

Raphael: Seu túmulo será aqui, Eriol.

Eriol: ...Não tem jeito, não é...?

Raphael: ESTIGMA DA LUA NEGRA!!!

--Eriol saltou, mas foi atingido por várias vezes. Em seu corpo surgiram estigmas negros, em forma de Lua.--

Raphael: Não esperava que você caísse de primeira.

Eriol: ...Pft...

Raphael: Agora seu corpo está sob meu controle.

Eriol: ...

Raphael: Então, Eriol, morrerá agora.

--Raphael sussurou algumas palavras, mas, para sua surpresa, nada aconteceu. Eriol riu.--

Eriol: ...Achou mesmo... Achou mesmo que eu iria ser derrotado por algo assim?

Raphael: ...Não... Mas como...?

Eriol: Seus poderes foram corrompidos...

Raphael: ...Não Eriol... Não para você... Perder para você... Não!!!

Eriol: ...Raphael, está sendo patético.

Raphael: REVERSÃO DA VIDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

--O Senshi da Lua apelou para a técnica proíbida Reversão da Vida. Eriol foi cercado por uma barreira de energia cristalina, que sugava toda a vida do seu corpo.--

Raphael: Você vai morrer... Morrer... Morrer!!!!

Eriol: ...

Raphael: MORRER!!!

--A barreira se quebrou. Eriol deu um passo para frente, observando Raphael, desesperado, gritar enlouquecidamente.--

Raphael: MORRA... MORRA... MORRA!!!

Eriol: ...Seu corpo perdeu toda a energia...

Raphael: ...

Eriol: TÉRMINO!!

--O corpo de Raphael foi esmagado por toda a energia reunida por Eriol. O Senshi da Lua conseguia apenas se manter vivo agora...--

Raphael: ...

Eriol: ...Você foi patético o tempo inteiro...

Raphael: ...Não...

Eriol: Em nome do Senshi do Sol, você está preso por traição contra o Reino de Aikachi e contra a Terra.

Raphael: ...

--Raphael fechou os olhos. Sakura e Shi Angel, atrasadas, chegaram apenas a tempo de ver o Senshi da Lua desmaiar...--

**Episódio 21 : Crepúsculo**

Praga - República Checa

--Amanda Loverec olhava desesperada. Os Quadros da Vida haviam desaparecido, com exceção aos de Ashtaroth e Abaddon. Rosier tentava acalmá-la.--

Rosier: Senhora Amanda, acalme-se...

Amanda: Eles... Eles... Eles nos abandonaram!!! Você não entende??? Quando um Quadro da Vida some, sem que aquele cujo o Quadro retrata esteja morto, significa que ele se retirou da luta... Ou seja... Todos nos abandonaram!!! Eles devem...

--Abaddon entrou no sala vazia. Amanda, enlouquecida, fitou-o longamente.--

Abaddon: Lúcifer está selado. Então, todos os outros...retiraram-se. Pretendem esperar outra situação para tentar conquistar este lugar.

Amanda: E você???

Abaddon: Eu irei até o fim...

Amanda: ...Ashtaroth?

Abaddon: Ainda deseja vingança contra os Senshis.

Rosier: Senhora Amanda, está na hora de checar o corpo do pequeno Samael.

Amanda: Vá.

Rosier: Senhora.

--Rosier se retirou. Amanda ainda observava os Quadros, procurando se controlar totalmente.--

Amanda: Samael ainda é uma criança.

Abaddon: Ele crescerá rapidamente.

Amanda: ...Assim espero!

--Rosier caminhava na direção do choro de Samael. Ao lado do jovem demônio jazia o corpo de sua mãe humana, Stephanie Vertant. Rosier sentou-se, com Samael em seu colo. No porão do Palácio Veletrzni estava outro corpo, ao lado de um ponto brilhante. Lentamente, então, se levantou Rafael.--

Amanda: ...Sentiu isso?

Abaddon: ...Sim.

--Um grito monstruoso pode ser ouvido por todo o local. Era Ashtaroth, sedento por vingança contra os Senshis, que descia alucinadamente para o porão do prédio.--

Abaddon: ...Amanda, para o seu bem, eu acho que deve ir embora, esquecer tudo isso por enquanto...

Amanda: ...Por quê??

Abaddon: Creio que nosso plano corre sério risco agora.

Amanda: Mas...

Abaddon: ...Um simples humano insolente pode ser bem capaz de nos derrotar, se ele estiver extremamente acuado.

Amanda: Não vou desistir!!!

Abaddon: Rosier não sabe lutar, ele não seria capaz de protegê-la!

Amanda: Prefiro morrer.

Abaddon: ...

Amanda: E ponto final.

Abaddon: ...Como quiser... Prepare-se então... Eu irei ficar ao lado de Samael. Você fique aqui.

Amanda: Está bem...

Abaddon: Que o Crepúsculo da Humanidade comece.

--Ao redor do mundo, o céu foi tingido de um vermelho estranho. Rafael subia as escadas que ligam o porão ao salão principal do prédio do Palácio aonde Samael se encontrava, quando foi interceptado por Ashtaroth.--

Ashtaroth: ...Você...

Rafael: ...Nos reencontramos.

Ashtaroth: Seu túmulo será...

Rafael: ...Quantas vezes eu já ouvi isso?

Ashtaroth: Humano...

Rafael: Demônio.

Ashtaroth: Morra!

Rafael: ...Se eu ganhasse alguma coisa cada hora que eu ouvisse isso...

--Ashtaroth urrou. Rafael saltou sobre ele, utilizando-se do teto para ganhar impulso.--

Ashtaroth: Ahh... Maldito!! MORDIDA DUPLA!!!

Rafael: ...?

--O Senshi do Infinito virou-se, a tempo de se desviar dos punhos de Ashtaroth. Rafael, preso entre o demônio e a parede, riu.--

Rafael: ...Não pretendo lutar com você. Não quero tirar de Eriol o prazer de aprisionar sua alma suja em alguma dimensão perdida.

Ashtaroth: Quêêê?

Rafael: Parece que seu cérebro fundiu de vez...

--Rafael saltou novamente, golpeando Ashtaroth na cabeça. O demônio, atordoado, caiu para dentro do porão, dando tempo para o Senshi seguir seu caminho livre.--

Rafael: Eriol... Sakura... Confio em vocês...

--O Senshi do Infinito subia os lances de escada. Ele procurava, instintivamente, sentir as presenças de Eriol, Sakura e dos demais Senshis. Sem perceber, a escadaria desapareceu ao seus pés. Abaddon o arremessou contra os escombros.--

Rafael: ...Pft...

Abaddon: Humano insolente.

Rafael: Não sabem dizer outra coisa?

Abaddon: Não vou permitir que impeça o ascenção de Samael.

Rafael: ...Samael...? ...O...nome...de Anjo de...

Abaddon: Satan.

Rafael: ...

Abaddon: Sem palavras, humano?

Rafael: ...Anjos que traem Deus, o Céu, e a humanidade...

Abaddon: Deus? Você acha que sabe algo sobre Deus?

Rafael: ...Posso não saber sobre Deus... Mas sei algo sobre ser um humano!

Abaddon: Pft.

Rafael: ...Anjos que traem seus princípios devem ser castigados!!!

Abaddon: E um humano se acha na condição de fazer isso? Que patético!!!

Rafael: O que você sabe sobre ser humano?

Abaddon: Você fala demais!

Rafael: ...

Abaddon: Morrerá aqui.

--Rafael olhou para vão que se formara na escadaria. Abaddon o encarou.--

Abaddon: Seu corpo será alimento para Samael!

Rafael: ...

Abaddon: MORRA!!!

--Rafael saltou sobre o vão, novamente usando-se da parede para tomar impulso, ultrapassando Abaddon e avançando então em direção ao salão que se localizava logo adiante.--

Abaddon: HUMANO!!!

Rafael: ...IMPULSO DOS VENTOS ETERNOS!

--Rafael disparou para cima, derrubando parte do andar superior sobre Abaddon. O Senshi adentrou o salão, fracamente iluminado.--

Rafael: ...Este lugar...está vazio...

--Algumas velas se acenderam, iluminando parcialmente uma parede manchada de sangue.--

Rafael: ...Existe mais alguém aqui?

--Uma das velas tombou, incendiando o chão de madeira...--

Abaddon: IMPACTO PROFUNDO!

--Rafael não conseguiu escapar do golpe de Abaddon, que o atingiu em quatro direções.--

Abaddon: Como se sente? É como se o seu corpo fosse atingido pela explosão de quatro galáxias inteiras, não é? Ah... Eu duvido que esteja vivo... Senshi.

--O corpo de Rafael caiu, envolto em chamas, pedaços do salão destruído, e sangue. Abaddon sorriu, triunfante.--

Abaddon: Então os Senshis estão debilitados. Se não tiverem reforços do Céu, Samael poderá logo adquirir sua forma completa, e então, tudo estará aniquilado!!!

--Abaddon deixou o local, seguindo para perto de Samael.--

Aikachi

--Raphael havia sido preso. Sua punição seria decidida após toda a situação em que Aikachi se encontrava fosse solucionada. Eriol, Sakura e Shi Angel observavam o céu sombrio que ainda pairava.--

Eriol: ...Shi Angel... Gostaria de pedir que você fosse auxiliar no combate contra aquelas criaturas, na Terra.

Shi Angel: Estou a disposição.

Sakura: ...Rafael...

Eriol: Sei que está preocupada, mas não vejo o que possamos fazer...

Shi Angel: Praga.

Sakura: O quê?

Shi Angel: ...O ponto do qual toda a energia está vindo é Praga, na República Checa.

Eriol: Quer dizer...

Shi Angel: O Senshi do Infinito deve estar por lá.

Sakura: ...Eriol.

Eriol: Já sei Sakura... Já sei...

Shi Angel: Boa sorte então, e espero que encontrem-no com vida.

Eriol: Isso eu também espero.

Sakura: ...Rafael...

--Shi Angel desapareceu no ar, voando rumo a Terra. Eriol e Sakura, por sua vez, correram em direção às profundezas do Palácio de Aikachi, procurando um portal para Praga...--

**Episódio 22 : O Mundo Pelo Qual Lutamos **

Praga - República Checa

--Rosier e Amanda guardavam o corpo de Samael. Sua presença podia ser facilmente sentida, embora seus poderes ainda fossem limitados.--

Rosier: ...Que força Abaddon tem...

Amanda: Ele fez o prédio todo tremer! Como é forte!!

Rosier: Sim.

--As portas se abriram para a passagem de Abaddon. Ele se ajoelhou perante o corpo de Samael, em reverência.--

Abaddon: Me perdoe pelo transtorno, Senhor Samael.

Amanda: Você matou?

Abaddon: ...Sim.

Rosier: Então Samael está a salvo...

Abaddon: Por enquanto sim... Mas creio que ainda existam mais deles.

Rosier: Quantos?

Amanda: ...Rosier...

Abaddon: Não sei, Rosier.

Amanda: Rosier...

Rosier: Desculpe!

Amanda: Senhor Abaddon...!

Abaddon: Sim, Amanda?

Amanda: Se alcançarmos nosso objetivo...

Abaddon: Sim?

Amanda: Todos os outros devem morrer.

--Abaddon não pode responder, pois a porta se abriu. Rafael, apoiando-se na parede, olhou para os três.--

Rafael: ...Isso ainda não acabou...

Abaddon: ...Insistente.

Rafael: ...Feridas e fraturas não vão me impedir.

Abaddon: ...Respeite a presença de Samael, humano.

Rafael: Não me faça rir...

--Rafael ergueu a cabeça, limpando o sangue que escorria de sua boca. Abaddon deu um passo para frente, enquanto que o Senshi do Infinito sorria... Eriol e Sakura finalmente conseguiram localizar o local do confronto final. Enquanto tentavam avançar pelo interior do prédio, Ashtaroth os bloqueou.--

Ashtaroth: ...Você...

Eriol: ...Ashtaroth.

Ashtaroth: Você...

Eriol: ...O assassino de seu querido filho? Pode falar.

Ashtaroth: ...Agora você não me escapa!!!

Sakura: Eriol!!!

Eriol: Procure Rafael. Eu cuido dele.

Sakura: Mas...

Eriol: Anda... Sakura.

--Sakura tornou a correr, buscando por Rafael, deixando Eriol e Ashtaroth a sós.--

Ashtaroth: Cuido dela...depois.

Eriol: Não haverá um depois para você. Irá para o mesmo lugar em que seu filho está.

Ashtaroth: Cale-se... MORDIDA DUPLA!!!

--Ashtaroth estendeu os braços, tentando agarrar Eriol. O Senshi do Sol saltou para trás, mirando na cabeça do demônio.--

Eriol: FOGO ETERNO!!

--As chamas do ataque de Eriol nada fizeram ao demônio, que investiu contra o Senshi.--

Ashtaroth: Agora é seu fim!! Humano!!!

Eriol: Não pense que vou morrer assim, seu idiota!!

--Os punhos de Eriol e Ashtaroth cruzaram o espaço entre eles, mas nenhum conseguiu atingir o adversário.--

Ashtaroth: MORDIDA DUPLA!!

--O braço esquerdo de Ashtaroth, que estava abaixado, subitamente atravessou o corpo de Eriol.--

Ashtaroth: MORRA!!!!!!!!!!!

--Sakura continuava a correr em busca de Rafael, que continuava a lutar contra Abaddon.--

Rafael: ...

Abaddon: Você não sobreviverá a mais um ataque...

Rafael: ...Veremos...

Abaddon: ...Reze!!

Rafael: Morra...

Abaddon: IMPACTO...

Rafael: ...Pft.

Abaddon: PROFUNDO!!!

--Rafael foi atingido várias vezes pelo golpe de Abaddon, sem conseguir se mexer.--

Abaddon: Irá pagar por me fazer lutar na presença de Samael!

--Abaddon ergueu Rafael pela cabeça. Novamente ele golpeou o Senshi.--

Abaddon: IMPACTO PROFUNDO! IMPACTO PROFUNDO! IMPACTO PROFUNDO!!!!!!

--Rafael não se mexia mais. Sua respiração parou. Abaddon atirou seu corpo pela parede.--

Abaddon: Agora ele está morto.

--Sakura estava a metros de Rafael. A Senshi da Estrela corria em sua direção...--

Ashtaroth: ...Ainda...vivo?

--Eriol ergueu a cabeça, encarando Ashtaroth. O Senshi do Sol sorriu.--

Eriol: ...Eu não disse que não iria morrer aqui? Eu não te avisei...?

Ashtaroth: ...Quê??

--A energia de Eriol começou a fluir por todo o local. Ashtaroth tentou se afastar, mas seu braço estava preso.--

Eriol: ...Adeus.

Ashtaroth: Me solta!!

Eriol: EXPLOSÃO DE MIL SÓIS!

--O braço de Ashtaroth derretou com o calor do ataque de Eriol. O demônio tentou escapar, mas seu corpo estava preso pela explosão.--

Eriol: Morra, maldito!!!

--Ashtaroth explodiu finalmente. Eriol deu um passo, mas não conseguiu mais andar.--

Eriol: ...Conto com vocês.

--Eriol caiu. Abaddon se ajoelhou perante Samael novamente.--

Abaddon: Ashtaroth, seu imbecil... Como pôde morrer?

Rosier: ...O quê...?

Amanda: ...Não pode ser...

Abaddon: O quê foi?

--Abaddon se virou, e assim como os outros, não acreditou no que via. Rafael, novamente, de pé.--

Abaddon: ...Você é imortal?

Rafael: ...Não. Eu sou humano.

Abaddon: Então por que não morre??? IMPACTO PROFUNDO!!!

--Rafael recebeu mais um golpe, mas nada aconteceu desta vez.--

Rafael: ...Eu já disse...

Abaddon: O quê...?

Rafael: ...Esperança.

--Abaddon tentou mais uma vez atacar Rafael, mas seus golpes foram refletidos por Sakura, que se atirou entre eles.--

Sakura: Rafael!!! Acaba logo com ele!!! Meu Escudo dos Lírios não vai aguentar mais!!!

Rafael: ...Sakura...

Sakura: Anda!!

Abaddon: Saia do caminho, garota!!!

Rafael: ...Não toque nela!!!!!

--Um círculo surgiu no local, com o Senshi do Infinito no centro. Amanda e Rosier tentaram fugir, levando Samael com eles.--

Rafael: ...É inútil tentar escapar!

Amanda: SENHOR ABADDON!!!

Rosier: Socorro!!!

--O círculo desapareceu nas mãos de Rafael. Rosier e Amanda não conseguiam se mexer, paralisados pelo medo.--

Rafael: ...Mais uma vez... Deus... Permita que eu consiga...alcançar o...INFINITO!!!

--Abaddon olhou para o corpo de Samael, ainda como um bebê.--

Abaddon: ...Não... Não agora...IMPACTO PROFUNDO!!!

Rafael: ...CENTELHA SAGRADA DO CÉU!!!!!!!

--Rosier e Amanda protegeram Samael com seus próprios corpos, sofrendo a maior parte do impacto. Logo, caíram sem vida. Abaddon resistia bravamente.--

Abaddon: Não pode ser!!!

Rafael: VAAAI!!!

--Abaddon, assim como os outros, tentou proteger Samael, mas seu corpo não resistiu, e logo foi destruído pelo ataque brilhante de Rafael, que rasgou o tempo e espaço. A alma de Samael deixou o corpo do bebê, que começou a chorar...--

_Então eu irei até você agora, eu me decidi_

_Eu quero tocar para você a canção em meu bolso_

_--_Meses se passaram desde que os Senshis, novamente, salvaram a Terra. Em Londres, Eriol sorriu ao ver Kaho entrar no quarto com um bebê em seus braços. Samael, agora se chamava Joseph Mizuki-Hiiragizawa... O Senshi do Sol, enfim, estava em casa.--

_Quietamente eu aumentei o volume para ter certeza_

_--_Em Aikachi, Daly havia reconquistado o trono. Raphael fora condenado a perder a memória, esquecer tudo dos últimos anos. Além disso, ele perdeu a proteção da Lua...--

_Oh dias de adeus_

_Eu sinto que as coisas estão mudando agora_

_Ontem e antes, até mais_

_Eu tenho um desajeitado carinho ao meu lado_

_Com você_

--No Céu, todos aqueles que determinaram que apenas os humanos deveriam participar da luta contra a invasão controlada por Abaddon, foram punidos. Eles agora deverão viver por tempo indeterminado como humanos...--

_Eu passo um fone de ouvido para você_

_E nesse momento, a música toca devagar_

--Stephanie Vertant, que havia sido usada como hospedeira para a alma de Samael, permaneceu em estado vegetativo. Os médicos não tinham mais esperanças quando ela acordou, completamente mudada por dentro...--

_Eu estou te amando da forma certa? Às vezes me sinto confuso_

**--**Shi Angel foi promovida para a Guarda Suprema dos Anjos, juntamente com os outros Anjos Elementais que participaram diretamente das lutas contra Lúcifer e Abaddon.--

_Oh dias de adeus_

_Agora o que está em meu coração começou a mudar, tudo bem_

_Eu tenho um desajeitado carinho ao meu lado_

_Com você_

--Angelos Dabriceas nunca mais foi visto. Segundo relatos da nova Section Crystal, ele perdeu a vida tentando invadir o Céu.--

_Eu não quero ter pensamentos tristes, se eu puder evitar_

_Mas eles estão marcados para vir, certo?_

_Quando eles vierem, eu irei sorrir e dizer_

_Yeah, olá! Eu espero poder te chamar de_

_Meu amigo..._

_--_Os Senshis que não participaram da batalha continuaram suas vidas normalmente. Miiyuki e Yuki agora viviam com sua mãe fora do hospital. Ai se tornara uma repórter premiada, enquanto Mikaela abrira uma clínica veterinária.--

_Quando cantarmos a mesma música_

_Esteja ao meu lado, eu desejo_

_Eu estou feliz que achei esse desajeitado carinho_

_--_Sakura e Tomoyo lançaram um CD de músicas infantis. A Senshi da Estrela, entretanto, estava mais preocupada em passar o tempo com outra pessoa...--

_...Dias de adeus_

--Rafael olhava para o céu azul. Sakura segurava sua mão firmemente. Ao lado dos dois, Eriol sorria.--

Eriol: No fim, vocês ficaram juntos...

Rafael: ...E você é pai.

Sakura: ..Papai Eriol.

Eriol: ...Casem logo.

Rafael: ...Tá..

Sakura: ...Mesmo?

Rafael: ...

Eriol: ...Isso é um adeus...para Aikachi, não é, Senshis?

Rafael: ...Não...Eriol.

Sakura: ...Rafael?

Rafael: Jamais diremos adeus para Aikachi... Não enquanto houverem sonhos nos nossos corações...e esperança nesse mundo...

Eriol: ...Heh...

Sakura: ...Que lindo, meu am...

Rafael: ...Novamente, e eternamente eu digo... Somos sonhadores...

--Os três olharam novamente para o céu. Mais uma vez, mas não pela última vez...--

TWO WORLDS : CHAPTER VIII - TWILIGHT

THE END

_**SOUNDTRACK**_

OPENING SONG 10122Noesis - Gackt

ENDING SONG 1 0111Sweet Vanilla - Hyde

ENDING SONG 2 1221Evergreen Rock Version - Hyde

ENDING SONG 322Good-bye Days - YUI

Rafael Gangi - CLAMP - STudioSTar - 2002-2007 - All Rights Reserved


End file.
